Final Fantasy IX  V1  L'ascension de l'armée noire
by Num1988
Summary: Une version romancée de l'histoire de Final Fantasy 9, pratiquement aucun changement au niveau des péripéties.
1. Chapitre 1 La réunion

**CHAPITRE I**

LA RÉUNION

**L**es vagues fracassaient les parois craquelées du canot dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'embarcation semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir le coup encore bien longtemps. À chaque impact qu'elle recevait, les planches la constituant remuaient violemment et l'eau salée inondait le visage des deux occupantes.

Une mère et sa fille tentaient de peine et de misère de survivre à ce véritable torrent, mais il semblait évident pour la femme qu'elles n'y parviendraient jamais. L'eau salée de l'océan et les gouttes de pluie leurs fouettaient le visage tout en leur empêchant de voir la moindre chose. Pas même la vague qui viendrait à nouveau frapper les parois du canot. La mère regardait son enfant qui se cachait les yeux tout en pleurant. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'y avait plus le moindre moyen de sortir vivant de cette catastrophe. La femme regarda la voile de leur canot. Elle était complètement trouée et se balançait dangereusement. Il n'était plus nécessaire de rejeter toute l'eau qui avait pénétré l'embarcation, les vagues en ramenant au moins trois fois plus.

La femme laissa tomber sa chaudière et agrippa sa fille. Elle la serrait le plus fort possible tout en collant son visage sur ses petites joues roses. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie et à l'eau saline qui déferlait sur son visage. Le canot frappa soudainement une énorme vague et s'envola dans les airs. Elles eurent alors un haut-le-cœur et retombèrent contre le fond du canot. La jeune fille agrippa alors la veste de sa mère et s'enfouit le visage à l'intérieur.

Leur destination était encore bien trop éloignée pour espérer que la tempête les y amène. Selon les apparences, elles se trouvaient exactement au centre de la distance entre leur lieu de destination et l'endroit qu'elles avaient quitté. Ne sachant que dire à son enfant, celle qui donnait un sens à son existence, la femme lui chuchota des paroles. Des paroles pour la réconforter, des paroles qui n'auraient logiquement pas été entendues par sa fille dans tout le vacarme de la tempête :

_Tout ira bien ma chérie…_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Mais que signifiait ce rêve? Il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'elle le faisait. La jeune fille se trouvait sur une chaise au milieu de sa chambre royale. Elle remuait la tête pour oublier toutes ces images affreuses, mais en vain. Les images de cette tempête et de la femme avec son enfant la hantaient depuis des années. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle faisait ce cauchemar presque toutes les nuits… par contre, sans le savoir, elle avait la certitude que cet évènement, elle l'a déjà vécu.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour se dégourdir. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie sur cette chaise. Peut-être s'était-elle assoupie à la bibliothèque du château et qu'une servante l'eut conduite ici.

La chambre avait une très grande superficie et énormément d'espace pour se promener. Il était parfois arrivé à la jeune princesse de faire les cent pas dans cette pièce tout en réfléchissant au pouvoir que sa mère possédait. Pourquoi avait-elle obtenu tout ce pouvoir? Pourquoi était-ce elle la fille de la reine? Était-ce le destin qui l'avait choisie pour être l'intendante au trône d'Alexandrie? La princesse ignorait tout du pouvoir qui allait un jour lui être conféré et sa mère ne semblait pas encline à lui en apprendre suffisamment. C'est pourquoi elle passait les majeures parties de ses journées à lire des bouquins à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde qui l'entoure et sur celui qu'elle devrait un jour gouverner.

Un cri d'oiseau se fit alors entendre au travers des fenêtres entrebâillées. La princesse tourna alors la tête et aperçut deux colombes s'envoler vers les cieux. Elle s'approcha des fenêtres de la chambre et les poussa vers l'extérieur. Elle ressentit une légère brise agiter ses cheveux soyeux. Ceux-ci caressèrent sa peau délicate tout en lui faisant ressentir un petit frisson. Les rayons de soleil pénétrèrent alors les lieux et tout s'illumina soudainement. La chaleur et la lumière vinrent caresser le visage de la jeune fille qui profita de ce sentiment de paix. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux qui s'envolaient au vent et laissaient resplendir des teintes brunâtres.

Les colombes rejoignirent une envolée d'oiseaux qui étaient déjà bien haut dans le ciel. La jeune fille les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans de subtils nuages. Elle baissa alors la tête et regarda vers la ville. Du haut de la tour dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle put apercevoir la totalité de la ville ainsi que ses habitants qui étaient tous fébriles. Un évènement allait avoir lieu le soir même et chaque commerçant, paysan et villageois désirait pouvoir y assister.

La princesse put remarquer des artisans qui fermaient leur porte plus tôt et des commerçants qui étaient prêts à payer une tierce personne pour prendre en main leur petit commerce afin qu'il puisse aller acheter un billet. Bref, toute la ville était sens dessus dessous. Il faut dire que la journée était très belle et que tout laissait croire que ce soir serait la plus belle soirée de toute la saison.

La jeune fille passa plusieurs heures à épier les villageois par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Malgré le fait que tout le monde semblait heureux, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre parcelle de bonheur. Quelque chose la tracassait. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être la première personne à exprimer une grande excitation puisqu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son seizième anniversaire.

Les colombes volaient à tire d'ailes dans les cieux tout en s'éloignant de la ville d'Alexandrie. Ils allaient à une vitesse ahurissante tout en zigzaguant entre les nuages, le vent caressant leurs plumes. Alors que les oiseaux traversèrent un nuage plus ou moins dense, une coque de navire passa devant eux. Ils s'élevèrent dans les cieux et se retrouvèrent face à un immense paquebot qui flottait dans les airs en direction de la ville.

Il s'agissait là d'un navire formidable dont chacune des planches formant la coque, la proue, la poupe, le parquet et même le mât étaient vernis à la perfection sans la moindre égratignure. Le bateau voguait sur les nuages tout en se balançant de gauche à droite. Les colombes se rapprochèrent de l'engin et contournèrent alors une statue de sirène en bronze sur le devant de la proue et qui regardait droit devant. Celle-ci semblait représenter la délicatesse féminine tout en démontrant une défense solide des occupants.

Lorsque les volatiles eurent traversé le navire et se retrouvèrent derrière celui-ci, ils purent remarquer un immense chapiteau sous lequel se trouvait le décor d'une muraille de château. Ce navire se rendait inévitablement à la ville d'Alexandrie.

Dans le couloir central de l'engin volant, un jeune garçon se laissait descendre le long d'un poteau argenté pour atterrir finalement sur le parquet avec fracas. Il se mit alors à avancer dans le couloir lugubre, il semblait bien que les torches n'avaient pas été allumées. Chaque pas qu'il pouvait effectuer résonnait contre les parois de bois verni.

Le jeune homme déambulait tranquillement tout en regardant droit devant lui. Il fit alors remuer sa queue de singe d'un côté puis de l'autre pour se la dégourdir. Il venait de se réveiller et elle était endolorie étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de dormir dessus durant toute la nuit. Celle-ci avait des poils soyeux et courts. Alors qu'elle remuait, on pouvait remarquer sa teinte blonde dans le reflet que les murs renvoyaient due au vernissage parfait.

Alors qu'il arriva au bout du couloir, le jeune homme regarda son visage qui lui était reflété par le petit hublot situé au centre supérieur de la porte qui lui faisait face. Il remarqua aussitôt ses cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient tant de succès auprès de la gent féminine. Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu : un jeune homme qui recherche l'aventure qui a du succès avec les filles et qui profite de la vie avec ses meilleurs amis… ou, comme il aimait bien souvent les nommer, ses frères. Il déposa alors sa main gantée sur la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans les lieux.

_On y voit rien ici…_

Le jeune homme attendit un moment pour voir s'il verrait quelque chose après que ses yeux se soient habitués à la noirceur.

Il y a quelqu'un?

Il comprit alors que la noirceur était si intense qu'il ne pourrait s'y habituer. Il fourra alors sa main dans ses poches et en ressortit une petite allumette. Durant ses nombreuses escapades à Lindblum, il avait compris que des allumettes pouvaient toujours servir, que ce soit pour un souper aux chandelles avec une demoiselle ou tout simplement pour se réchauffer lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'endroit pour dormir. Avec l'aide de son pouce, il la craqua et étendit le bras pour voir la pièce.

À sa droite se trouvait un petit panneau accroché au mur sur lequel étaient inscrites des informations concernant le navire volant :

_**Aérothéâtre Prima Vista**_

_Poids : 8235 tonnes_

_ Capacité : 288 personnes_

_ Énergie : Énergie brumique_

_ Constructeur : chantier Zebolt_

_ Origine : Cité de Lindblum_

Tout en demandant si quelqu'un était là et en cherchant trace de vie en éclairant le plus de superficies possible avec son allumette, le garçon comprit que personne n'était encore arrivé au rendez-vous. Il se décida donc de se diriger vers une petite table située au centre de la pièce sous un tapis représentant une carte du continent qui contournait le mot _Tantalus_. Arrivé devant celle-ci, le jeune homme s'étira le bras afin d'allumer le chandelier qui s'y trouvait. Lorsque toutes les chandelles émirent de la clarté, la pièce se retrouva dans une clarté beaucoup plus importante.

Qui va là? Cria soudainement une voix grave derrière une porte située à l'extrémité de la pièce.

C'est moi, Zidane! Répondit le jeune homme blond qui comprit que ses amis étaient déjà arrivés.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser trois garçons pénétrer dans la pièce. Devant Zidane se trouvait d'abord un jeune homme d'un certain poids qui ne portait aucun chandail. De cette manière, on pouvait apercevoir son volumineux ventre au dessus de sa ceinture de cuir. Ce garçon semblait des plus étranges avec sa casserole de métal à moitié rouillée sur la tête et son marteau de bois dans la main droite.

À la gauche de ce garçon se trouvait un grand gaillard aux yeux profonds. Il devait faire au minimum une tête de plus que le garçon à la casserole et avait des muscles bien découpés. Sur sa tête reposait un bandeau orange qui devait avoir l'utilité de cacher le fait qu'il n'avait pas le moindre cheveu sur le crâne. Peu importe la situation, il avait l'habitude de garder une main sur le pommeau de son épée qui était dans le fourreau à la gauche de ses hanches. Ce fourreau était resplendissant avec son assortiment de diamants en tout genre et ses parois argentées qui auraient pu rendre jaloux le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto d'Alexandrie lui-même.

Tu es encore en retard Zidane… dit le troisième garçon.

Ce garçon semblait être le plus raisonnable du groupe. Ses cheveux de feu qui ressortaient du bandeau qu'il gardait sur son front laissaient transparaître le fait qu'il n'était pas un garçon qui cherchait à plaire aux filles. Il semblait plutôt ne pas désirer perdre du temps à travailler son physique pour impressionner la gent féminine. Il croyait plutôt qu'il fallait utiliser son temps pour travailler et venir en aide à ses amis. Donc, étant donné ce fait, il ne portait pas les vêtements les plus huppés de la ville. En effet, il était vêtu d'un seul morceau de vêtement qui ressemblait à de la peau de léopard. Dans son dos reposait, lui aussi, un fourreau contenant une arme blanche. Cette épée semblait être plus longue que celle de son compère, mais le fourreau était nettement moins impressionnant.

Désolé, le chef est arrivé? Répondit Zidane au garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Le jeune homme remua la tête de droite à gauche et le petit grassouillet rajouta : « Non, pas encore… »

La pièce centrale de l'aérothéâtre dans laquelle les quatre garçons se trouvaient était composée de trois portes. La première était celle que Zidane avait empruntée et qui menait au couloir central du navire. La deuxième, quant à elle, menait à la salle de réunion. Il s'agissait de celle-ci que les trois garçons venaient de quitter. La dernière s'accédait par une série de marches et menait au deuxième étage du Prima Vista, là où l'on pouvait trouver l'entrepôt, la salle de costume, la chambre et finalement la salle de contrôle de l'appareil. C'est celle-ci qui s'ouvrit brusquement derrière le dos de Zidane. Les quatre garçons furent surpris et remarquèrent que reposait dans le cadre de porte, un homme plus ou moins costaud qui portait une tête de dragon métallique. Cette tête se mouvait de gauche à droite tout en lançant des rugissements stridents.

Zidane se retourna vers ses compères.

Le voilà enfin! Dit-il en souriant.

L'homme à la tête de dragon prit alors un élan et se retrouva dans les airs pour ensuite atterrir en bas des marches tout en lançant de grands cris. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent entre eux en se disant que leur chef était un vrai enfant. L'homme poussa alors Zidane qui tomba sur le dos. L'homme sortit alors une épée à lame double qu'il fit virevolter autour de lui en lançant un grand rire. Les trois garçons sortirent alors leurs armes en lançant des cris de guerre.

Le grassouillet se mit à marteler la tête de dragon avec son marteau de bois, ce qui ne secoua aucunement leur chef. Les deux autres garçons tentaient de peine et de misère à l'arrêter avec l'aide de leurs deux épées, mais rien à faire. Il était beaucoup trop agile dans ce genre de combat. Il parvenait sans difficulté à arrêter leurs armes à l'aide de sa propre épée et même à les contre-attaquer. Des coups de lames qui s'entrechoquaient se mirent à résonner dans toute la pièce.

Zidane, qui venait de se relever suite à sa chute face à l'homme à la tête de dragon, se dirigea vers la petite table où se trouvait le chandelier et ouvrit un petit tiroir de bois craquelé. À l'intérieur se trouvaient deux lames… ses propres lames. En fait, Zidane avait un don en ce qui concernait l'art de combattre avec des dagues. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'entraînait avec celles-ci. Il empoigna ses deux armes blanches qui devaient mesurer quarante-cinq centimètres et les tint lames vers le bas.

Je m'en occupe les gars! Cria-t-il vers ses amis qui s'exténuaient à force de combattre leur chef.

Les deux garçons avec leurs épées se déplacèrent aussitôt tout en tirant le grassouillet qui était assuré de pouvoir briser la tête de dragon métallique. Une fois ses amis hors du chemin, Zidane s'élança vers leur chef et planta sa première dague directement entre les yeux de dragon tout en tranchant sa base. Ce qui retenait la tête de métal sur le corps de leur chef se fendit en deux, ce qui fit tomber la tête sur le parquet. Un long cri se fit entendre. L'homme se tenait la tête tout en tremblant. Zidane accrocha par la suite les deux dagues bleues argentées à ses hanches.

Raaaah! Vous m'avez fait mal les gars! C'est beau… vous avez gagné!

Zidane et les trois garçons déposèrent finalement le genou sur le sol en se déposant la main sur le torse. Ils se trouvaient maintenant face à leur chef qui répondait au nom de Baku. Celui-ci avait de longues oreilles de rongeur qui sortaient d'un casque de cuir qu'il gardait en permanence encrée sur son crâne. Sous ce casque se trouvait une paire de lunettes protectrice teintée qui empêchait quiconque de voir ses yeux. Sa carrure était plus qu'imposante. Avec son surplus de poids et sa grandeur impressionnante, personne ne pouvait penser avoir un avantage face à cet homme durant un combat. Il les regardait avec un sourire.

Misérables… mais c'est que vous avez fait des progrès! Surtout toi Zidane! Dit-il à leur adresse tout en lançant un rire guttural.

Les quatre garçons se relevèrent, se raidirent le dos tout en cognant leur poing droit dans la paume de leur main gauche. Il s'agissait là de leur signe distinctif entre les membres du groupe. Les trois garçons qui s'étaient battus étaient à bout de souffle et Zidane, qui n'avait fait qu'une seule attaque, ne démontrait pas le moindre signe de fatigue. Baku donna alors une tape amicale sur le dos du garçon qui s'effondra face à une telle force.

Allez! Tous en réunion! Dit alors le chef qui se dirigea vers la porte.

La salle de réunion devait bien être la plus petite salle du Prima Vista. Zidane pouvait évaluer la capacité de personnes pouvant se trouver là à environ cinq à six personnes étant donné le désordre qui s'y trouvait. C'est pourquoi il se précipita sur l'une des deux chaises pour s'assurer d'être à l'aise lors de la réunion. Le gaillard au bandeau orange s'installa lui aussi sur la chaise à ses côtés. Pour ce qui est du grassouillet et du garçon aux cheveux rouges, ils tentèrent de se trouver le meilleur endroit possible, c'est-à-dire assis sur le sol et accoté sur le cadre de porte. Leur chef se plaça derrière une table face à eux sur laquelle reposait la maquette d'une ville.

Zidane savait de quelle ville il s'agissait, mais il prit la décision de laisser leur chef leur en parler, ce qui était le but de cette réunion. Baku déposa ses deux mains sur la table et commença la réunion.

Les tantalus, la plus grande bande de voleurs de tout le continent… c'est-à-dire nous, survole en ce moment même la ville d'Alexandrie et notre mission sera d'enlever l'intendante au trône, la princesse Garnet. (Il sortit alors une marionnette représentant une petite fille avec une couronne en papier jaune). Je te laisse continuer Cinna.

À ces mots, le petit grassouillet avec un chapeau en casserole se leva tout en présentant un modèle réduit du Prima Vista.

Bon, ze vous esplique. Nous allons bientôt arriver à Alessandrie. Une fois qu'on aura atterri, on fera comme si de rien n'était et on leur zouera la fameuse pièce : « Ze veux être ton canari ». La pièce de théâtre la plus reconnue et la plus appréciée de la ville.

Cinna se retourna alors vers le grand gaillard qui était assis sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Marcus! On compte sur toi! Tu auras le rôle principal.

Marcus se leva alors, en gardant toujours sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée à ses hanches. Il regarda son chef tout en annonçant :

Je ferai de mon mieux! Mais Blank et Zidane seront les vrais héros de cet enlèvement.

Zidane et Blank, qui était accoté sur le cadre de la porte, acquiescèrent à l'unisson. En effet, il s'agissait de leur tâche d'enlever la princesse. Marcus devait seulement distraire l'auditoire alors qu'eux, ils devraient ramener la jeune fille à l'aérothéâtre. Blank fourra alors sa main dans son vêtement en léopard et en ressortit un o'glop, une bestiole semblable en tout point à une grenouille hormis le fait qu'elle saute deux fois plus haut et qu'elle a des antennes sur la tête.

À l'entracte, je lâche ça sur les spectateurs… (L'animal se mit à remuer dans les mains du garçon). Je tiens à dire que j'aime pas ces bestioles… mais bon… je ferai avec. Ça va être la cohue chez les spectateurs… et c'est là que t'interviens Zidane! Dit finalement Blank qui rangea l'o'glop dans son vêtement.

Zidane, avec l'aide de sa queue de singe, sortit un petit flacon contenant une dizaine de pilules. Il les remua quelque peu et les rangea dans sa poche toujours avec sa queue de singe.

Oui, c'est pendant ce temps là que j'enlève la princesse Garnet!

Baku cogna alors sur la table face à lui en rigolant. Il semblait satisfait de ce plan. Il semblait, sans le moindre doute, très fier du groupe que les tantalus étaient devenus.

Exactement! Notre cible, c'est la plus belle princesse de l'histoire d'Alexandrie, la belle Garnet… je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai confiance en vous et que je suis sûr que cette mission va se dérouler sans le moindre problème.

Les quatre garçons se levèrent tous en même temps, se raidirent le dos tout en cognant leur poing droit dans la paume de leur main gauche.


	2. Chapitre 2 Vivi, le solitaire

**CHAPITRE II**

VIVI, LE SOLITAIRE

**L**es villageois d'Alexandrie étaient fébriles à l'idée de voir la pièce de théâtre « Je veux être ton canari » qui fut annoncée si soudainement. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les oiseaux voletaient paisiblement au-dessus des commerces. Tout le monde se dépêchait dans les rues pour pouvoir avoir les meilleures places lors du spectacle. La vente de billet avait eu lieu la journée même et elle s'était terminée en une heure. Tout le monde s'était rué à la billetterie de la Grande Place alors que les premiers rayons de soleil avaient fait leur apparition.

Lors de la vente, on remarqua plusieurs faux billets dans la circulation. Il fallut donc, à la demande royale, mettre sur pied un kiosque dans lequel un homme estamperait chacun des billets suite à une examination. Seuls les billets estampés seraient admis. Comme une quantité phénoménale de billets falsifiés avaient été fabriqués, l'homme du kiosque avait connu une journée des plus chargées et pouvait à présent remarquer d'un seul coup d'œil si le billet était véritable ou non.

Alors que tout le monde était impatient pour la soirée, chaque personne sortit de leur demeure afin d'admirer l'arrivée de l'aérothéâtre sur lequel allait être présenté le spectacle. Celui-ci volait au-dessus de leur tête en frôlant le dessus des toitures de la ville. Celui-ci semblait neuf en raison de son vernis parfaitement lustré. Tout le monde se tassa dans la Place Publique afin d'être en extase devant le vaisseau qui se dirigeait droit vers la cour du château. De grands cris d'admiration se firent entendre à Alexandrie. Il semblait bien que les Tantalus eussent réussi leur premier objectif : attirer l'attention sur la pièce de théâtre sans engendrer le moindre soupçon.

Lorsque le Prima Vista eut traversé le ciel de la Place Publique, la foule se précipita dans les rues de la ville afin de pouvoir l'admirer encore un peu. Lorsqu'il se déplaça, l'attroupement emmena avec elle plusieurs pauvres personnes qui se firent piétiner et blesser. Parmi elles se trouvait un petit garçon avec un chapeau pointu. Il se trouvait sur le sol, le visage contre les pierres. Son manteau et ses pantalons rayés turquoise et blanc étaient couverts de poussière.

Ça va? Demanda alors la voix d'une petite fille.

Le petit bonhomme sentit alors une main le prendre par l'épaule et l'aider à se relever. Il regarda la petite fille qui lui faisait face et se permit de la remercier. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la fille, elle sursauta légèrement. Le petit bonhomme n'avait pas de visage. En fait, il avait un visage, mais il n'était pas constitué d'une matière solide. On aurait plutôt dit une entité noire comme la nuit avec, en son centre, deux grands yeux jaunes et flamboyants. La petite fille tendit son bras vers le garçon et lui présenta un bout de papier.

Tiens! Ton billet… tu l'as échappé!

Le garçon replaça son chapeau sur sa tête et empoigna le billet tout en lui présentant sa gratitude. Elle lui mentionna ensuite qu'il devrait peut-être aller faire estamper son billet, car s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne pourrait pas assister à la pièce de théâtre. Le garçon, qui n'avait pas été mis au courant de cela, la remercia de nouveau pour ce renseignement avant qu'elle ne parte en trottant vers la Grande Place.

Alors qu'il se mit à marcher tranquillement à son tour vers la Grande Place où se trouvait le kiosque, le petit bonhomme remarqua un petit sac dans un recoin entre une auberge et _le bar de la star du matin_. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir cinquante gils. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lors de l'attroupement qu'il y avait eu lorsque l'aérothéâtre volait au-dessus de leur tête, une personne avait dû l'échapper par inadvertance. Sans se soucier davantage de la raison de la présence de ce sac rempli d'argent, le garçon le referma avec le cordon qui y était rattaché et le fourra dans sa poche. Cet argent pourrait toujours lui être utile.

Lorsqu'il traversa les rues d'Alexandrie en direction de la Grande Place, le petit bonhomme croisa, entre autres, un petit groupe d'habitants de la ville de Tréno, la ville des nobles. Ceux-ci semblaient se déplacer en se braquant le cou vers l'arrière. Il ne comprit jamais la raison de cette habitude étrange que les nobles possédaient. Alors qu'il s'approchait de sa destination, il croisa une statue d'environ deux mètres représentant trois soldats qui brandissaient leur épée. Sur le piédestal à la base de la statue de pierre se trouvaient quelques mots :

_Cette statue fut construite afin de commémorer les trois chevaliers de Pluto qui ont combattu bravement durant la XVe guerre de Lindblum, en 1601._

Le petit bonhomme ignorait ce que signifiait « faire la guerre » et ne comprit donc pas l'intention d'installer une telle statue sur la place publique. Il la regarda tout de même longuement et put admirer sa beauté artistique qui le satisfit amplement.

Il n'y avait aucun villageois au kiosque lorsque le garçon y arriva. Il put donc parler immédiatement à l'homme ayant la tâche d'estamper son billet. L'homme avait la physionomie d'un chien, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait le visage couvert de poils gris et possédait de grosses pattes velues plutôt que des mains en chair.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda alors l'homme-chien au garçon.

Le petit bonhomme fut secoué par la froideur du guichetier, mais décida tout de même de lui poser quelques questions avant de lui présenter son billet. Il était complètement perdu dans cette ville et désirait en connaître un peu plus. Lors de la discussion, il apprit que la ville était gouvernée par la reine Brahne et que sa fille, la princesse Garnet, fêtait aujourd'hui ses seize ans. De plus, il apprit que quelques rumeurs circulaient au sujet de la reine… des rumeurs par rapport à de mauvaises fréquentations.

Je peux voir ton billet maintenant? Demanda alors froidement le guichetier qui en avait assez de répondre à ses questions.

Le petit bonhomme fourra sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le bout de papier qu'il présenta à son interlocuteur. Il ne désirait plus le déranger, car il semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Sans toucher au billet, le guichetier annonça :

C'est un faux! Il y en a plein en ce moment!

Il empoigna tout de même le billet et le déchira sous les yeux du garçon qui baissa la tête, complètement désespéré. Il aurait dû s'en douter, un billet qui traînait sur le sol ne pouvait être vrai. Une personne avait dû se faire prendre avec ce faux billet et s'en est tout simplement débarrassé en le lançant dans la rue.

Allez! Maintenant, débarrasse les lieux, petit! Lança le guichetier qui n'eut aucune compassion pour le garçon qui était complètement déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister au spectacle tant attendu.

Tout en regardant ses bottes en cuirs brunâtres, le garçon s'éloigna du kiosque en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa journée. Il était seul et personne ne semblait désirer lui parler. Sa gêne était, à son avis, la plus grande difficulté qui pouvait l'habiter. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer tel qu'il le voulait, car il vivait dans un monde qui lui semblait incompréhensible.

Alors qu'il traversa la Grande Place pour aller se promener dans une allée à proximité, il remarqua la petite fille qui l'avait aidé à se relever plus tôt. Elle sautait à la corde à danser avec ses deux amies. Elle lui envoya la main en lui faisant un sourire flamboyant. Le garçon lui envoya à son tour la main. Cette fille avait été la seule personne généreuse à son égard et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Comme il ne voulait pas la déranger alors qu'elle jouait avec ses amies, le garçon cru bon de ne pas aller la voir. Il continua donc son chemin dans l'allée ombragée qui connectait à la Grande Place. Tout en regardant un homme en haut d'une échelle qui installait une pancarte au dessus d'un bar situé sous la route, le garçon trébucha sur une pierre qui était mal incrustée dans la route et tomba tête première sur le sol. Tout en chutant, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de lancer une exclamation. Un cri qui entraîna le mécontentement de l'homme en haut de son échelle.

Aie! Non, mais tu peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds! Cria-t-il en lançant des jurons à l'adresse du garçon qui se relevait en essuyant ses vêtements brunis par la poussière.

Il semblait bien que sa chute eût fait réagir l'homme qui installait la pancarte. Son gros pouce rouge faisait comprendre qu'il s'y était donné un coup de marteau et le petit bonhomme s'excusa de plus bel. L'homme donna quelques coups sur son dernier clou et la pancarte semblait enfin prête à tenir correctement.

Pff… Voilà! Ça devrait tenir comme ça! (Il descendit alors de son échelle) Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!

Il s'étira alors et se dirigea vers la Grande Place en sifflotant sans faire la moindre attention au garçon. Le petit bonhomme le regarda marcher tranquillement : il semblait heureux et excité et c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il irait voir le spectacle de ce soir.

Alors que le garçon tourna la tête, il remarqua un petit garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une souris. Il avait un casque et une salopette rouge tout en laissant sortir sa longue queue de souris mince et fine par un petit trou dans le bas de son dos. Celui-ci semblait examiner l'échelle que l'homme venait d'oublier. Il embarqua dessus et fit de petits sauts pour vérifier sa solidité. Satisfait du résultat de son expérience, il redescendit et regarda le garçon au chapeau pointu. Il porta son regard du bout de son chapeau à la semelle de ses bottes. Le jeune garçon ne savait trop comment réagir et le laissa l'examiner de la sorte.

Ça te dirait de voir la pièce de théâtre de ce soir? Demanda alors le souriceau.

Sans avoir à réfléchir, le garçon lui répondit positivement en se demandant ce que son interlocuteur allait lui offrir. Peut-être allait-il lui vendre son propre billet.

Si tu deviens mon serviteur, tu pourras la voir!

En se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, le garçon acquiesça de nouveau.

D'accord, alors tu dois m'obéir! Va surveiller le bout de l'allée!

Sans se faire prier, le garçon, qui ignorait ce que planifiait le souriceau, se précipita vers l'endroit dont il était arrivé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Grande Place. Il remarqua à nouveau la petite fille qui sautait à la corde à danser.

Alors? Tu vois quelqu'un qui arrive? Cria le souriceau.

Non, il y a personne!

Le petit bonhomme revint voir le souriceau tout en le regardant ramasser l'échelle en la tenant au dessus de sa tête. Il était étonnant de voir un personnage aussi petit et frêle qui avait la capacité de tenir un objet aussi gros au bout de ses bras. Alors que le garçon au chapeau pointu voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec cette échelle, le souriceau lui ordonna de le suivre sans poser la moindre question.

Le drôle de personnage s'élança alors dans la direction opposée à la Grande Place. Tous les deux coururent environ cinq minutes avant d'arriver au port de pêche d'Alexandrie. Plusieurs hommes étaient sur leur chaloupe et étaient occupés à y installer des filets. Ils étaient trempés et dégageaient une odeur infecte de poisson. Sans porter attention à eux, les deux garçons dévalèrent les rues du port tout en contournant les demeures des pêcheurs pour enfin arriver au clocher de la ville.

Ouvre-moi la porte! Ordonna le souriceau.

Le garçon s'exécuta et le fit entrer dans les lieux sans la moindre opposition. Le clocher était d'une forme circulaire avec, en son centre, une tour dans laquelle on pouvait faire sonner la cloche de la ville. Le garçon-souris déposa alors l'échelle sur le sol en soufflant quelque peu. Il était à bout de souffle et désirait avoir une petite pause.

Peuf… peuf… Au fait…Je t'ai pas encore demandé… comment tu t'appelais… peuf… peuf…

Vivi! Répondit le garçon au chapeau pointu.

Vivi? C'est marrant comme nom! Moi c'est Puck!

Après avoir repris son souffle, Puck empoigna à nouveau l'échelle et se dirigea vers la tour du clocher. À l'intérieur se trouvait une longue échelle afin de pouvoir l'escalader jusqu'au sommet. Le souriceau dit à Vivi d'y aller en premier pour qu'il puisse l'aider à grimper avec l'échelle qu'il devait porter.

Le garçon s'installa au pied de l'échelle en se frottant les mains. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à empoigner le premier barreau, il sentit quelque chose de lourd lui tomber sur la tête. Vivi tomba à la renverse étant donné le poids de ce qui venait de lui écraser le chapeau. Tout secoué, il s'appuya sur ses deux mains en restant assis sur le sol et tenta de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Je t'ai fait peur? Désolé, _kupo_! Dit alors une voix enfantine.

Vivi remarqua alors que ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête était en fait une créature semblable à une peluche rose. Elle possédait de petites ailes installées au niveau de ses omoplates ainsi qu'une petite antenne se terminant par une minuscule boule de poils rouges. Elle remuait énormément en lançant de petits cris de joie. À chaque exclamation, elle semblait dire « kupo! ». Vivi se retourna alors vers Puck et lui demanda ce qu'était cette étrange créature.

C'est Kupo, le Mog! C'est mon premier serviteur!

Enchanté! Dit alors le Mog à l'adresse du garçon en lui présentant sa patte.

Vivi répondit à sa salutation en lui serrant la patte et en secouant la tête. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'était un Mog.

On a pas le temps Kupo, il faut se rendre au château le plus vite possible! Dit le souriceau.

En effet, le ciel avait maintenant une teinte rosée et le soleil n'était plus décelable entre les nuages. Le spectacle devait bientôt débuter et ils n'étaient pas près de la cour du château où se trouvait l'aérothéâtre.

C'est quoi un Mog? Demanda alors Vivi qui ne fit pas attention à Puck.

Kupo s'agita de plus belle. Il semblait très excité du fait que le garçon voulut en savoir plus sur lui et sa race. Il sautilla dans tous les sens pour enfin atterrir à ses pieds.

Un Mog est une créature tout comme toi, _kupo_! Commença le petit Mog. Il s'agit en fait de l'une des races les plus populeuses du continent. Tu pourras pratiquement en rencontrer partout où tu te trouveras, _kupo_! On adore voyager. J'ai d'ailleurs un ami, _kupo_, qui a décidé de voyager au travers du continent. Peut-être que tu le rencontreras un jour, il s'appelle Steelskin.

Vivi fut émerveillé par cette déclaration. Lui aussi voulait voyager par-dessus tout et ne pouvait qu'envier ce Steelskin.

Hé! On a pas juste ça à faire Vivi! On monte! Cria alors le souriceau qui décida de s'engager lui-même dans l'échelle en espérant réussir à atteindre le sommet sans se briser les os.

Le garçon, qui se trouvait aux côtés de Kupo, regarda le souriceau, l'échelle de bois dans une main, grimper avec difficultés dans la tour du clocher. Le Mog, qui ne fit pas attention aux propos de Puck, continua sa discussion.

Nous, les Mogs, on peut avoir toutes sortes de dons, _kupo_! La plupart peuvent avoir la faculté de guérison. Ils peuvent, par exemple, guérir une personne qui a été empoisonnée par un serpent sans que la victime ait le moindre effet secondaire, _kupo_! Et il y en a d'autres qui préfèrent vendre des objets. C'est d'ailleurs mon cas, _kupo_!

Et qu'est-ce que vous…? Commença Vivi.

Hé! Serviteur, tu me dois obéissance alors tu amènes tes fesses ici tout de suite ou tu vas manquer le spectacle. Cria Puck du haut de la tour, il semblait qu'il avait réussi son ascension pénible.

Vivi tourna alors les talons en saluant son nouvel ami. Finalement, il aimait bien les Mogs et avait hâte d'en rencontrer d'autres. Il espérait surtout rencontrer un jour le dénommé Steelskin.

Rendus au sommet de la tour du clocher, les deux garçons se trouvaient sur les toits de la ville d'Alexandrie. Au loin, il leur était possible d'apercevoir les murailles du château et un sentiment d'exaltation vint chatouiller l'estomac de Vivi. Il avait un sentiment de liberté insoupçonné, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti… Il jeta un œil au ciel et remarqua les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer et ils ne s'y trouvaient toujours pas.

Bon, maintenant! Suis-moi, serviteur! Lança le souriceau qui semblait en colère contre Vivi qui était resté auprès de Kupo plutôt que de l'aider à gravir la tour du clocher.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Puck commença à courir vers le toit suivant. Le bardeau craquait sous ses pieds. Alors qu'il décida d'avancer à son tour, Vivi remarqua qu'il se trouvait incroyablement haut et eut alors un haut-le-cœur. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, ce qui le fit perdre pied. Quelques morceaux de bardeaux rouges déteints se brisèrent et tombèrent en bas du bâtiment. Par chance, le garçon était parvenu à empoigner le sommet de la toiture tout en demeurant immobile. Il regarda sous ses pieds et eut l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. La ruelle semblait si basse sous ses pieds.

Vivi ignorait combien de temps il était resté couché sans bouger à tenir fermement le sommet de la toiture, mais Puck lui fit comprendre qu'il commençait à être impatient.

T'as pas à avoir peur! Il suffit de penser que c'est pas haut! Dit le souriceau qui voulait absolument qu'il reprenne ses esprits le plus rapidement possible.

Dans un effort surhumain, Vivi parvint à se relever et à garder ses jambes plus ou moins solides. Le reste de la randonnée sur les toits fut un vrai supplice pour lui. Il dut parfois traverser des planches de bois reliant deux bâtiments. Celles-ci avaient été installées auparavant par Puck qui devait régulièrement utiliser les toitures pour traverser la ville.

Rendus sur le dernier toit, celui d'une auberge, ils se trouvèrent face aux murailles du château d'Alexandrie. Le seul problème était l'espace les distançant de celles-ci. En effet, Puck semblait avoir oublié d'installer la moindre planche pour traverser de l'autre côté et ainsi pénétrer dans les murs du château. Vivi regarda en bas du toit et remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une rivière qui séparait l'auberge du château. Il leur était impossible de pouvoir espérer sauter une telle distance. Ce serait du suicide.

Vivi regarda Puck un instant en voulant dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il essaie de faire un tel saut. Le souriceau sourit et déposa l'échelle qu'il portait au dessus de la tête et lui fit un sourire.

J'ai pensé à tout! Dit-il.

À ces mots, il lança l'échelle pour que son extrémité atteigne un échafaud installé aux murailles du château. Il déposa ensuite l'autre extrémité à leurs pieds. L'échelle semblait être assez longue pour leur permettre de traverser du toit de l'auberge à l'échafaud. En voyant cela, Vivi se demanda s'il était vraiment prêt à faire cela. Les planches qu'il avait déjà traversées devaient seulement mesurer un mètre et demi alors que cette échelle était d'environ trois mètres. De plus, s'il advenait qu'il en vienne à tomber, il plongerait dans une rivière avec un courant qui pourrait l'emporter hors des limites d'Alexandrie. Il fallait dire que les circonstances étaient ici beaucoup plus dangereuses.

Puck traversa l'échelle sans la moindre difficulté et remarqua que Vivi semblait méfiant à nouveau.

Quoi encore?

Vivi lui lança un regard piteux. Il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler de nouveau. Voulait-il à ce point voir le spectacle de ce soir?

Je te dis que c'est bon! C'est solide, ça tombera pas! Dit Puck pour rassurer son ami.

Le garçon enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête et décida de mettre le pied sur l'échelle. Il n'entendit pas le moindre craquement, Puck devait avoir raison : elle était assez solide. Il n'avait qu'à garder son sang froid. Il déposa son deuxième pied en avant et se trouva à présent totalement sur l'échelle sans avoir aucun autre soutient. Il regarda alors en bas et vit la rivière qui coulait rapidement.

Regardes pas en bas! C'est la pire chose à faire! Cria le souriceau en le regardant attentivement faire chaque pas.

Vivi leva alors la tête et fit son troisième pas. Lorsque son pied se déposa sur la planche de bois, il sentit son autre jambe se mettre à trembler de plus belle. Il avait peur, très peur. Il s'imaginait de l'autre côté, près de Puck et avec la seule excitation de voir la pièce de théâtre. Cette traversée ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Malgré le tremblement de sa jambe gauche, Vivi réussit à effectuer un quatrième pas. Lorsque son pied toucha à nouveau le bois de l'échelle, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait d'air. Il oubliait de respirer chaque fois qu'il faisait l'effort d'avancer. Il prit donc le temps de respirer tranquillement, mais il sentait bien le fond de sa gorge qui vacillait. Il était complètement essoufflé.

Lorsqu'il se rendit au centre de l'échelle, il ne put avoir le courage de faire le moindre pas de plus. Ses deux jambes tremblaient et il sentait des gouttes de sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Il était complètement paralysé par la peur de chuter dans la rivière.

Ses jambes tremblaient à une telle intensité que l'échelle tout entière se mit à remuer à son tour. Puck ne savait plus quoi faire mis à part l'empoigner pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Malheureusement, cela ne donnait aucune aide à Vivi qui avait complètement oublié le souriceau de l'autre côté de l'échelle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la rivière qui défilait à une vitesse ahurissante sous ses pieds.

Allez! Un autre pas Vivi! Tu es presque rendu! Cria Puck qui retenait toujours l'échelle.

Soudainement, le garçon entendit un craquement. Celui-ci ne passa pas inaperçu et Vivi se figea d'horreur au même instant. Aucun membre ni aucun muscle de son corps ne tremblait à présent. Qu'allait-il faire? Lorsqu'un deuxième craquement eut lieu, la section de l'échelle où Vivi se trouvait descendit d'environ un demi-centimètre. Le garçon leva la tête et regarda Puck qui avait de gros yeux d'épouvante. Il avait même une petite goutte de sueur qui lui coulait près de l'œil.

Le troisième craquement fut fatal. L'échelle se rompit complètement en deux sections bien distinctes. Vivi, dans un dernier espoir, trouva le courage de s'élancer vers Puck avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide. Assuré de ne pas y parvenir, il fut plus que surpris d'être parvenu à s'agripper à l'échafaud sur lequel le souriceau se trouvait. Sans avoir à se le faire demander, Puck l'aida à grimper pour que Vivi se retrouve finalement à ses côtés.

Ha ha… c'est tombé… je me suis trompé. Désolé. Dit le souriceau qui ressentit une petite pointe de remords.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château d'Alexandrie, le Prima Vista avait été installé devant les sièges des spectateurs. La fanfare, qui était présente pour accompagner les acteurs durant le spectacle, se trouvait sur un balcon situé sous le chapiteau de l'aérothéâtre. Elle jouait une charmante mélodie pour créer une atmosphère joviale à la soirée. Tous les nobles, qu'ils soient originaires de la ville de Tréno, de Lindblum ou d'Alexandrie étaient présents pour assister à leur pièce de théâtre favorite. Tout le monde était déjà assis et le ciel était d'une couleur bleu foncé. Sous ce plafond étoilé, les deux amis réussirent à se frayer un chemin derrière tous les sièges. Étant donné leur petite taille, ils durent se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir la scène qui avait été aménagée sur l'aérothéâtre.

Sous le chapiteau rayé bleu et blanc du navire se trouvait la représentation de remparts d'un château. Au centre se trouvait une ouverture avec des rideaux rouges vin pour pénétrer dans les coulisses. À chacune des extrémités se trouvaient des escaliers qui permettraient aux acteurs de se rendre au deuxième étage de la scène. Deuxième étage qui représentait le sommet des murailles du château. De plus, sur la scène de bois se trouvaient trois plates-formes servant à faire monter les personnages sur scène de manière plus théâtrale. C'est-à-dire, en provenance du plancher.

Comme le spectacle ne semblait pas encore commencer, Vivi leva la tête et regarda l'intérieur du château d'Alexandrie plus en détail. L'architecture était sublime et les chevaliers qui menaient la garde étaient plus qu'imposants. Le garçon remarqua alors que la reine Brahne elle-même assistait à la pièce de théâtre et qu'elle se trouvait sur son balcon, au dessus des spectateurs. Une jeune fille était assise à quelques mètres d'elle sur un siège tout aussi majestueux. Elle arborait un diadème fabuleux surmonté d'une énorme perle verte. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la princesse Garnet.

Les lumières s'éteignirent tout à coup. Vivi baissa alors la tête et déposa le regard vers le chapiteau du Prima Vista.

Le spectacle allait commencer.


	3. Chapitre 3 Je veux être ton canari

**CHAPITRE III**

JE VEUX ÊTRE TON CANARI

**L**a reine Brahne était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil rembourré et incrusté de diamants. Elle était impatiente de voir la qualité du spectacle que les Tantalus avaient préparé pour cette année. À ses côtés se trouvait sa jeune fille qui avait aujourd'hui seize ans. Elle regardait la scène qui se trouvait devant leur balcon sans y faire vraiment attention. Pourtant, tout l'aménagement qui avait été installé était plus qu'époustouflant, mais il semblait bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Ce tracas ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiéter sa mère qui ne lui adressa pas la moindre parole de toute la soirée.

La reine Brahne, contrairement à sa fille, avait une beauté beaucoup plus singulière. En réalité, plusieurs villageois d'Alexandrie pouvaient employer plusieurs termes dégradants à son égard pour décrire son physique. En effet, son excès de poids ne faisait que rendre ses autres horribles traits moins apparents. Sa peau bleuâtre ne pouvait qu'instaurer le dégoût, tout comme son nez qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de devenir violet. Comme le fait de tenir son éventail tous les jours était sa seule activité physique, elle n'avait pas une très bonne santé et demeurait donc, la majorité du temps, assise sur son trône à lancer des ordres à ses gardes et ses serviteurs.

Alors qu'elle se rafraîchissait avec son éventail, la reine fit un signe au dirigeant des Tantalus pour lui démontrer son impatience. Le spectacle avait cinq minutes de retard. Au même instant, les lumières s'éteignirent toutes à la fois. Le spectacle allait enfin débuter.

Le capitaine Adelbert Steiner, le plus fidèle chevalier de la reine, restait debout derrière elle. Il avait reçu la plus simple mission pour la soirée : protéger la reine ainsi que sa fille. Il remarqua alors que tous les gens de l'auditoire se mirent à applaudir lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent. Tous sauf une. Il remarqua la jeune princesse Garnet qui regardait le sol sans démontrer le moindre signe d'excitation. Il décida donc de lui en mettre plein la vue.

Avant que le spectacle ne débute, le capitaine Steiner avait été chargé de donner le coup d'envoi. Il brandit alors son épée dans les airs en direction de l'aérothéâtre. La lame sonna d'une clarté inégalée tout en émettant un reflet flamboyant. Au même instant, une série d'énormes feux d'artifice fut propulsée dans le firmament. Les premiers feux envoyés provenaient des extrémités de la scène pour que les suivants se rapprochent de plus en plus du centre. Aussitôt qu'il y eut la première étincelle, la fanfare se mit à entonner une chanson rythmée qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle jouait lorsque les spectateurs s'asseyaient à leur siège. L'introduction du spectacle était absolument fantastique et les réactions firent l'unanimité.

La reine, prisonnière du rythme qu'instaurait la fanfare, se mit à danser tout en tournoyant. Elle fit virevolter son éventail tout en lançant des cris de joie. De toute la durée de son service envers la Couronne, jamais le capitaine Steiner n'avait eu le privilège de voir sa reine se trémousser de la sorte. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, celui-ci se tourna alors vers la princesse. Celle-ci semblait toujours avoir le moral bas. Mais comment les choses auraient-elles pu être plus attrayantes pour elle? Steiner l'observa avec tristesse et compassion. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui remonter le moral. Il ressentait au plus profond de son être qu'il avait pour tâche de s'assurer du bonheur des membres de la famille royale et qu'il y avait failli.

Lorsque la chanson de la fanfare toucha à sa fin et qu'il n'y eut plus la moindre étincelle dans le ciel étoilé, un homme barbu aux longues oreilles de rongeur monta sur scène en sortant des rideaux de l'ouverture centrale du décor.

Baku faisait à présent face à l'assistance qui venait de cesser ses applaudissements. Habillé d'une robe de roi, il jeta un regard furtif vers le balcon royal où se trouvaient la reine, sa garde personnelle et la princesse : leur cible. Il baissa alors les yeux, leva les bras vers le ciel et s'adressa au public qui était tout ouïe.

Très chers spectateurs! La pièce que nous allons jouer devant vous ce soir nous vient d'un lointain passé.

Il s'arrêta alors un bref instant pour remarquer que tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres et attendait d'entendre chaque prochaine syllabe.

L'héroïne de cette histoire, la princesse Cornélia, et son amant Marcus sont sur le point d'être séparés. La princesse décide alors de fuir le château familial, mais elle est ramenée devant son père, le roi Léo qui désire la voir épouser le prince Schneider.

Baku remarqua alors déjà quelques réactions qui semblaient surtout provenir de la gent féminine de l'assistance. Il trouva cela plutôt amusant.

La pièce de ce soir commence alors qu'ayant appris cela, Marcus envisage de tourner son épée contre le roi Léo… Et à présent, Votre Majesté, vous, princesse Garnet, noble assistance et vous, qui nous regardez du haut des toits, je vous demande d'applaudir très fort. Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes fiers de vous présenter « Je veux être ton canari »!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fit alors trembler les murs de pierre de la cour du château d'Alexandrie alors que Baku fit la révérence. Il tourna ensuite les talons pour retourner dans les coulisses en traversant les rideaux rouges situés au centre de la scène. L'introduction du spectacle avait été plus que parfaite et le chef des Tantalus en fut fort aise. Il fallait toutefois conserver l'attention de l'assistance pour la totalité de la pièce afin que leur plan se déroule comme prévu.

Zidane, Cinna et Blank se trouvaient dans les coulisses alors que Marcus et Baku s'échangeaient leurs répliques sur scène. Les premières scènes semblaient s'être bien déroulées. Les trois garçons attendaient le moment où ils devaient monter en scène, à leur tour, pour faire valoir leur talent de prestataire.

Blank se tourna alors vers ses deux acolytes.

Je vous rappelle qu'il faut suivre le plan à la lettre. Si quelque chose fonctionne pas comme on l'a prévu, il faut abandonner aussitôt! On fait un travail d'équipe et si un de nous décide d'en faire à sa tête, ce sera impossible d'atteindre notre objectif. J'ai été clair?

Zidane regarda son ami et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Tout allait bien se dérouler, leur plan était infaillible.

C'est très clair Blank, mais t'as pas à avoir peur, tout va bien aller.

Son ami lui remit son sourire alors tout en lui faisant un signe d'approbation. Le fait de voir Zidane en confiance lui assurait que leur plan se déroulerait sans anicroche.

Ils remarquèrent alors Marcus qui brandit son épée sur la scène. Il s'agissait là du moment où ils devaient entrer en scène. Les trois garçons sortirent leurs armes à l'unisson : Cinna brandit son marteau de bois, Zidane empoigna ses deux dagues argentées et Blank sortit son épée de son fourreau. Ils s'élancèrent alors tous les trois sur les planches de la scène pour rejoindre leur ami qui confrontait le roi Léo qui était interprété par leur chef.

Les trois garçons vinrent se situer du côté cours de la scène1 derrière Marcus qui s'apprêtait à croiser les fers avec le roi Léo.

Abandonne vieil homme! Tu ne peux rien faire contre nous! Lança Blank en direction du roi.

Baku sortit alors son épée à double lame et la pointa en direction des quatre garçons. Marcus fit un pas vers lui.

Laissez-le moi! Cria-t-il vers ses trois compagnons.

C'est impossible! Cet homme a assassiné mes frères! Répondit Cinna.

Deux gardes arrivèrent alors aux côtés du roi Léo qui faisait virevolter son arme. Il fit, à son tour, un pas vers l'avant.

N'approchez pas misérables vauriens! Nul ne résiste à ma vaillante épée! Ceux qui l'affrontent disparaissent dans les ténèbres!

Marcus se positionna en position d'attaque. Il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur le roi. Zidane fit lui aussi un pas vers l'avant tout en lançant :

Roi Léo! Vois la douleur qui habite le cœur de mon ami… et reçois sa souffrance!

À ces mots, Marcus s'élança vers leur adversaire. Il pointait son arme vers l'arrière pour qu'au dernier instant, il puisse trancher l'abdomen du roi. Baku, qui jouait très bien le personnage qui ressentait une panique soudaine, tenta une attaque au visage. Sa lame s'élança vers sa cible, mais se fit bloquer au dernier instant par l'épée de Marcus qui fut surpris par cette attaque et qui avait réagi par réflexe.

Sa surprise amena un déséquilibre qui lui fit perdre pied. Il tomba sur le dos, tout en regardant le roi lever son arme dans les airs. Les deux Tantalus jouaient leur rôle à merveille. Lorsque l'épée du roi fendit l'air en direction du jeune homme, une lame s'interposa dans sa descente : une petite lame bleu argenté.

Zidane s'était interposé dans le coup fatal du roi. Le vieil homme tourna le regard vers le garçon dans un état d'angoisse soudaine avant de recevoir un coup de pied fracassant à l'abdomen. Baku chuta alors sous l'impact du coup envoyé par Zidane. Étendu de tout son long, le roi s'appuya sur son coude tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Les quatre garçons le regardaient souffrir sur le sol. Le roi réussit enfin à se relever de peine et de misère puis se déplaça vers les escaliers du côté cours de la scène. Il passa entre Blank et Zidane puis commença à les gravir en gémissant. Rendu au sommet, il se trouva au deuxième étage des décors, immobile sur les remparts du château. Il regarda alors les quatre combattants en dessous de lui.

Jamais tu n'auras mon pardon Marcus!

Puis, Baku sortit de scène du côté Jardin2 au deuxième étage. L'assistance se mit alors à applaudir de plus belle face à la prestation du chef des Tantalus. Zidane attendit que le calme revienne pour lancer sa prochaine réplique : « Revenez ici, vieil homme! ». À ces mots, il se précipita vers les escaliers que le roi avait empruntés précédemment, mais Blank s'interposa.

Pourquoi m'arrêtes-tu, Blank? Dit-il en le repoussant.

Le garçon au bandeau fit quelques pas vers l'arrière tout en grimpant les marches. Il pointa son épée vers Zidane qui simulait l'incompréhension.

Zidane! Reprends-toi! Si la princesse Cornélia épouse le prince Schneider, nos deux royaumes vivront en paix!

Cesse tes plaisanteries! Il n'y aurait pas de situation plus malheureuse de par le monde! Répondit Zidane qui referma fermement les poings sur le manche de ses deux dagues.

L'assistance était attachée à leur lèvre et attendait chaque nouvelle réplique avec avidité. Jamais les Tantalus n'avaient présenté un spectacle aussi réussi.

La simulation de duel la plus importante de la représentation allait bientôt débuter. Zidane se mit à poursuivre Blank jusqu'au sommet des escaliers et leur combat se mit en branle. Du haut des remparts du décor, les deux combattants échangeaient d'énormes attaques. Chacun d'eux parvenait à éviter de justesse la lame de son adversaire et cela entraînait l'exaltation de l'assistance. Ils avaient pratiqué un bon moment pour mettre sur pied ce duel et ils en furent grandement récompensés par la réaction du public.

Alors que tous les échanges de coups furent terminés pour ce segment. Blank sauta en bas du rempart pour atterrir sur les planches de la scène aux côtés de Marcus. Il se mit ensuite à courir au pied de la scène où se trouvait le public. Zidane le poursuivit. La finale du duel allait se dérouler devant les yeux des spectateurs. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre de l'assistance, ils croisèrent les fers de nouveau.

Zidane parvint à faire un saut périlleux arrière tout en atterrissant sur ses genoux pour bloquer la seconde attaque de son opposant. Blank, quant à lui, faisait de grandes figures théâtrales avec son épée pour faire grande impression. Il para quelques fois les attaques de Zidane, mais il était définitivement le combattant le plus offensif du duel. Lorsque se termina la dernière attaque, Blank tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les coulisses de l'aérothéâtre.

Je ne te laisserai pas fuir, traître! Cria alors Zidane qui fit tournoyer ses deux dagues au dessus de sa tête tout en s'élançant vers les coulisses à son tour.

Lorsque les deux acteurs eurent quitté les lieux, l'assistance se mit à applaudir tout en se levant pour les ovationner. Ce duel avait été une vraie réussite qui en avait épaté plus d'un. Malheureusement, Zidane et Blank ne purent profiter de cette ovation étant donné que leur vraie mission était sur le point de débuter…

La reine Brahne était debout et applaudissait à s'en rougir les mains. La prestation que les deux acteurs avaient effectuée l'avait beaucoup impressionnée. Ces deux jeunes hommes devaient être en très bonne santé pour avoir effectué de telles figures. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges possédait une grande force et le blond était des plus agiles.

Lorsqu'elle se rassit, la reine pensa à ses deux bouffons, Pile et Face. S'ils désiraient un jour pouvoir la divertir à ce point, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée qu'ils assistent à ce spectacle. Bien sûr, ils étaient très travaillants et effectuaient chaque tâche ordonnée par la reine, mais pour ce qui est du divertissement, ils étaient plutôt médiocres.

Comme la pièce de théâtre présentée cette année était un véritable chef-d'œuvre, la reine, qui portait son attention seulement sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ne remarqua pas que sa fille ne fût plus dans son siège à regarder le spectacle…


	4. Chapitre 4 La mission de Steiner

**CHAPITRE IV**

LA MISSION DU CAPITAINE ADELBERT STEINER

**L**'assistance était complètement pendue aux lèvres des deux prestataires sur la scène de l'aérothéâtre. Cinna et Marcus s'échangeaient de nouveau quelques répliques pour mettre sur pieds un moyen d'arrêter le roi Léo. Durant ce temps, la fanfare jouait une mélodie à la fois suave et triste. Rien de ce qui se passait sous les yeux du public n'aurait pu permettre d'entendre quoi que ce soit de ce qui se passait véritablement dans les murs du château d'Alexandrie.

Dans les couloirs qui donnaient accès aux cuisines, sous la passerelle royale du château, il était possible d'entendre des chaises se démolir sur des murs et des bruits de coups de poing se fracassant sur des mâchoires. En effet, dans la salle de réunion des chevaliers de Pluto, deux individus faisaient du ravage. Lorsque les deux soldats furent enfin hors d'état de nuire, Zidane et Blank leur retirèrent leur armure et tentèrent de peine et de misère de se les enfiler sur le dos.

T'as fini de te changer Zidane? Demanda Blank en se retournant.

Le jeune homme blond, entièrement vêtu d'une armure odorante et pleine de boue, gardait son casque en main. À première vue, celui-ci n'était pas des plus attirants.

Non, mais… mon casque… (Il sentit prudemment l'odeur pestilentielle que le casque projetait)… pue un peu! Dit-il en le lançant vers les deux chevaliers évanouis.

Le casque s'écrasa sur le ventre du plus gros dans un fracas qui semblait avoir été très douloureux. Le gros chevalier n'ouvrit cependant pas un œil. Blank secoua la tête en faisant comprendre que son ami se plaignait pour rien. Il replaça son casque sur sa tête en le reniflant prudemment à son tour.

Et alors? Le mien aussi! Et pas qu'un peu, tu peux me croire… Et puis l'armure est trop petite… Il y a un truc qui me gêne dans le dos… Les bottes sont trempées… Les gants sont poisseux… Les poches sont pleines de miettes de bisc…

Ça va, j'ai compris! Répondit Zidane en regrettant de s'être plaint.

Trouver la salle de réunion des chevaliers de Pluto a été, pour les deux Tantalus, l'une des missions les plus simples qu'ils aient eues à accomplir. Il ne leur a suffi que de sortir des coulisses et d'entrer par l'entrée principale du château. En moins de deux minutes, ils ont pu dénicher la salle qu'ils cherchaient étant donné la pancarte clouée sur la porte. Il s'agissait de la liste des chevaliers de Pluto enregistrés pour la soirée.

_**Chevaliers de Pluto enregistrés**_

_I. Capitaine Steiner_

_II. Blutzen_

_III. Kohel_

_IV. Laudo_

_V. Dojebon_

_VI. Breireicht_

_VII. Weimar_

_VIII. Haagen_

_IX. Mullenkedheim_

Une fois à l'intérieur, il leur a simplement fallu se débarrasser des deux gêneurs dans la salle de réunion et leur voler leur armure. En somme, ils étaient parvenus à faire tout ceci en un peu moins de cinq minutes.

T'as pas oublié ce qu'on devait apporter? Demanda Zidane qui essayait de peine et de misère à trouver un moyen de faire une place pour sa queue de singe dans sa nouvelle armure.

Bien sûr que non! Pour qui tu me prends?

Blank fourra sa main sous son plastron et en ressortit un o'glop. La bestiole se tortillait dans sa main pour tenter de s'échapper. Alors que le jeune homme s'efforçait de la remettre avec les autres dans son plastron, la bestiole parvint à se frayer un chemin entre ses doigts et se mit à sautiller partout dans la pièce. Elle sautait si haut qu'elle se cognait sur le plafond de la pièce qui devait avoir une hauteur de plus de quatre mètres.

Alors que Zidane s'esclaffait à s'en déchirer les bronches, Blank essayait de peine et de misère de rattraper l'o'glop libre dans la pièce en se heurtant les tibias contre les tables et en se cognant la figure contre les murs. Lorsque la petite poursuite fut enfin terminée, Zidane réussit à redevenir calme et sortit le petit flacon rempli de pilules.

Ok! Je vais mettre le somnifère dans la tasse de la princesse!

Blank acquiesça d'un signe de tête en fourrant l'o'glop dans son plastron.

Et moi, je vais aller faire une petite surprise à Sa Majesté! À ces mots, Blank s'approcha des deux chevaliers de Pluto inconscients. Hé… hé… Ça devrait aller! Ils dorment comme des bébés.

Le jeune homme se releva et se tourna vers Zidane. Ils cognèrent alors leur poing droit dans la paume de leur main gauche pour ensuite quitter les lieux. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, Blank regarda Zidane. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce avec un sol marbré qui connectait à deux couloirs et à un escalier. Le couloir à leur gauche menait à la coure du château où se trouvait actuellement le public qui assistait à la pièce des Tantalus. À leur droite se trouvait le couloir qui menait aux cuisines et à l'entrée principale du château d'Alexandrie.

La loge royale est en haut de cet escalier! Dit Blank en pointant devant eux.

Zidane acquiesça frénétiquement, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Ils entendirent alors à leur gauche, un grand cri d'étonnement en provenance de l'assistance.

Ils en sont bientôt à la scène où Marcus s'introduit chez Cornélia! Lança Blank dans un élan de panique. Le travail doit être terminé avant la fin de la pièce!

Sans répondre la moindre chose, Zidane décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de parler et qu'il fallait agir. Il courra en direction des escaliers qui leur faisaient face en laissant son compagnon derrière lui. Le jeune homme les franchit rapidement en courant sur le tapis rouge des marches en colimaçons. Rendu au sommet, il se retrouva sur la passerelle royale. Celle-ci devait connecter la loge royale aux chambres des membres de la famille royale ainsi que de leurs domestiques. Il aperçut alors la lumière que projetait la lune dans le couloir à sa droite. Comme elle était située à l'extérieur, la loge royale se trouvait de ce côté. Alors qu'il se décida de passer à l'action. La porte de l'autre côté de la passerelle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser sortir une personne vêtue d'une tunique blanche avec quelques motifs rouges à la base et sur les manches. Celle-ci était surmontée d'un grand chaperon qui couvrait à la fois la tête, le visage et les épaules de l'inconnue.

Momentanément, Zidane se demanda ce que pouvait être ce déguisement. La jeune fille semblait être pressée, car elle ne pensa pas refermer la porte derrière elle. Ses pas résonnaient contre les parois de pierre du château. Zidane eut alors l'impression qu'il avait été démasqué, mais cette pensée s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il comprit que la jeune inconnue désirait descendre les escaliers qu'il venait d'emprunter.

Pardonnez-moi, mais… pourriez-vous me laisser passer? Demanda poliment l'inconnue.

Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il lui bloquait l'accès. Inconsciemment, il était envoûté par cette inconnue qui venait de débarquer. Il ne désirait pas la laisser passer, mais plutôt essayer de voir son visage qui se cachait sous ce gros chaperon blanc. Il se baissa la tête tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme afin d'essayer de voir plus que le petit menton discret qui se présentait dans le capuchon.

Aurais-je quelque chose sur le visage? Demanda alors l'inconnue qui semblait des plus mal à l'aise. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter qu'il parvienne à voir les traits de son visage.

Zidane releva alors brusquement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qui elle était. Il se décida donc à la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Son chaperon lui cachait la tête et les épaules et sa tunique blanche lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Il ne pouvait que lui voir les mains qui semblaient si délicates ainsi que ses jambes. Elle portait des pantalons très moulants orangés qui présentaient des jambes qui n'étaient pas des plus musclées. Cette inconnue n'était pas une servante de Sa Majesté.

Non, mais… je me demandais si c'était pas toi que j'attendais… Répondit Zidane.

Pardon?... Vous m'attendiez?

Ouais! Depuis ta naissance! J'ai toujours su qu'on se rencontrerait ici!

L'inconnue remua la tête, elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Comment ce jeune homme aurait-il pu l'avoir reconnue? Elle ne savait plus très bien quoi répondre face à cette réponse.

Vous… vous joueriez-vous de moi?

Zidane se passa la main dans les cheveux en rougissant quelque peu. Cette jeune fille était mal à l'aise et il se devait de la réconforter.

Je… non… pas du tout! Balbutia le jeune homme.

La jeune fille remua la tête avec exaspération. Elle n'avait que trop perdu de temps avec ce garçon.

Alors, je vous prie de m'excuser! Lança-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'ouverture entre Zidane et la rampe des escaliers.

L'inconnue ne fut pas été assez rapide et le jeune homme eut le temps de faire un pas de côté pour l'empêcher d'emprunter les escaliers. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir tout de suite.

Attends! Dit-il, toujours en essayant de voir sous le chaperon. Il ne l'avait jamais vue d'aussi près, il s'agissait donc du moment idéal pour tenter de la démasquer. On s'est pas déjà rencontré?

La jeune fille laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération tout en s'assurant que son chaperon était convenablement placé sur sa tête.

Non, je… Répondit-elle.

Ah bon…

Le jeune homme se décida enfin à se retirer du chemin de la jeune inconnue pour se mettre à marcher autour d'elle. Il l'examinait minutieusement et regardait chaque petit détail de son anatomie. Alors qu'il venait de faire quelques pas, il remarqua alors le reflet d'un petit pendentif vert émeraude qui pendait à son cou. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se sentait très mal à l'aise et ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire. Malgré le fait que l'accès à l'escalier lui soit à présent ouvert, elle ne pensait pas s'y précipiter. Elle laissa donc le jeune homme l'examiner. Lorsque le garçon avait fait un cercle complet autour d'elle à la contempler, il prit soudainement la parole.

Et puis non! Je vois pas pourquoi je laisserais filer une fille aussi jolie que toi!

À ces mots, le jeune homme déposa la main sur la rampe de l'escalier en faisant comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer par ces escaliers. Il savait de qui il s'agissait et il n'était pas question que cette jeune fille quitte cet endroit. Il décida donc de continuer à lui parler afin de mieux la connaître.

Au fait, tu serais pas…

ZIDANE! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cria alors une voix derrière le jeune homme.

Le garçon blond tourna les talons et vit Blank, toujours dans son armure de chevalier, qui se trouvait dans les escaliers derrière lui. Dans un élan de surprise, Zidane retira sa main de la rampe d'escalier et se retourna vers Blank en oubliant momentanément la jeune inconnue en face de lui. La jeune fille, remarquant l'opportunité, se précipita soudainement vers les marches en colimaçon.

Pardonnez-moi! Dit-elle en bousculant Zidane au passage.

Zidane ne put garder son équilibre et tomba le nez contre le tapis. Lorsqu'il se releva, la jeune fille n'était plus dans les escaliers et Blank était lui aussi étendu dans les marches. L'inconnue avait également renversé Blank pour s'enfuir sans se faire poursuivre.

Qu'est-ce que…? Qui c'est? Balbutia Blank qui était encore secoué de sa chute.

Le garçon blond vint le rejoindre en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Reste pas là! C'est la princesse! Lança Zidane en sautant par-dessus le corps étendu de son partenaire.

Quoi! Cria Blank en se relevant soudainement.

Zidane ignorait où la princesse était allée, mais il n'était pas question qu'il baisse les bras tout de suite. Il allait au moins tenter de la rattraper en passant par un chemin au hasard. Lorsqu'il fut rendu au pied des escaliers, il se retrouva face à la salle de réunion des chevaliers de Pluto. Il fut rattrapé quelques secondes plus tard par Blank.

Zidane, il faut laisser tomber! Ça se passe pas comme prévu!

Elle doit être partie par là! Dit alors le jeune homme en s'élançant dans le couloir opposé à celui menant à l'assistance.

Blank se mit à poursuivre son ami en lui criant d'arrêter sur-le-champ. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grande salle qui pouvait les mener à l'étage inférieur. Un immense portrait de la reine était accroché au mur opposé. Devant ce portrait se trouvait un grand escalier qui donnait accès au hall d'entrée. Dans ces escaliers, Zidane parvint à apercevoir la jeune fille habillée de sa tunique blanche, qui descendait au premier étage.

Zidane! ARRÊTTE IMMÉDIATEMENT! On s'était dit qu'il fallait pas agir tout seul sinon ce serait impossible de réussir notre mission!

On peut pas abandonner maintenant! Elle nous a vus! Cria Zidane en se mettant à courir vers les escaliers de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Très bien! Dans ce cas, je retourne au Prima Vista et je vais attendre de voir si tu as réussi… Répondit Blank en tournant les talons.

Zidane lui cria alors que tout allait bien se passer et continua sa course effrénée. Il passa alors devant un couloir qui devait mener aux cuisines selon les arômes qui y étaient dégagés. De ce couloir sortit alors un petit bouffon bleu. Il avait le visage blanc et deux croix au niveau des yeux d'une couleur bleuâtre. Ses vêtements étaient eux aussi d'une couleur bleue et étaient rayés de blanc. Celui-ci regarda le jeune homme poursuivre la princesse et parut scandalisé.

C'est horrible! Cria-t-il en se mettant à courir dans tous les sens.

Un deuxième bouffon apparut soudainement derrière lui. Celui-ci était trait pour trait identique au premier, mais il était rouge.

C'est horrible! Répéta le deuxième bouffon en s'agitant à son tour.

Au même instant, les deux individus s'arrêtèrent face à face. Ils étaient terrifiés.

C'est dramatique! Dit alors le bouffon bleu.

Sa Majesté ne va pas être contente! Lança le bouffon rouge.

Dépêchons-nous! Crièrent-ils alors à l'unisson.

Les deux hurluberlus se mirent donc à courir vers la pièce que Zidane venait de quitter. Ils répétaient sans cesse qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Ils gravirent les escaliers menant à la passerelle royale et le bouffon bleu se dirigea vers la porte royale qui était ouverte. Son compagnon l'arrêta alors.

Ce n'est pas par là!

Le bouffon bleu tourna alors les talons et s'approcha du rouge.

Je le sais bien! Répondit-il.

Vraiment?

Vrai de vrai!

J'en doute…

Le bouffon bleu se mit à sautiller. Il fulminait et n'osait pas avouer son erreur. Il fit quelques pas vers son comparse et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, au centre des deux croix rouges peinturées sur son visage.

Vous… vous n'avez pas à en douter…

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent en se disant la même chose :

Pour l'instant, allons voir Sa Majesté!

Ils se retournèrent alors et se précipitèrent dans le couloir menant à la loge royale où devait se trouver la reine en train de contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Il y avait quelques couloirs connexes à celui-ci et le bouffon rouge tourna alors vers le deuxième couloir qu'ils croisèrent. Son compagnon le rattrapa.

Ce n'est pas par là! Cria le bouffon bleu, un long sourire aux lèvres.

Je… Je le sais bien!

Vraiment?

V… Vrai de vrai!

J'en doute…

Vous… vous n'avez pas à en douter! Rétorqua le bouffon rouge qui semblait rougir encore plus sous son maquillage.

Hâtons-nous d'allez voir Sa Majesté!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans la loge royale, la foule lançait de grands cris de surprise alors que Marcus qui faisait une entrée fracassante chez les soldats du roi Léo. Les bouffons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la reine. Ils se mirent à avancer, mais un grand homme habillé d'une armure des chevaliers de Pluto leur barra la route. Il repoussa le bouffon bleu avec la paume de la main. Celui-ci se mit en colère, mais son compagnon rouge le ramena au calme en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Sa Majesté ne veut voir personne! Dit alors le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto. Revenez plus tard!

Ils levèrent alors la tête en plissant les yeux pour confronter le regard du chevalier qui les gênait et le reconnurent aussitôt. Les deux bouffons n'avaient jamais apprécié le capitaine Adelbert Steiner, mais ce soir, ils ressentaient autre chose que du mépris à son égard. Ils éprouvaient une réelle haine.

Nous devons parler à Sa Majesté immédiatement! Cria le bouffon bleu qui commença à sautiller dans tous les sens.

Revenez lorsque le spectacle sera terminé! Sa Majesté a demandé de ne se faire déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Est-ce urgent? Demanda alors une voix de femme derrière le dos du capitaine.

Les deux bouffons sautillèrent de joie. Beatrix, la générale des amazones d'Alexandrie venait d'apparaitre derrière le chevalier. Ils préféraient de loin négocier avec elle qu'avec ce gros lourdaud de Steiner. Elle avait la réputation d'être la personne la plus forte de tout Alexandrie. Sur son visage reposait un bandeau de métal qui lui cachait entièrement l'œil droit d'un air menaçant, ce qui engendrait encore plus de crainte envers les plus veules. Ses vêtements étaient de hautes coutures et offraient un décolleté plongeant de sa plantureuse poitrine, ce qui rendait plus d'un homme mal à l'aise en sa présence. Finalement, à ses hanches, maintenue par une épaisse ceinture de cuir se trouvait son arme : une longue lame dentelée parfaitement incrustée dans son fourreau. Ses troupes, les Amazones, ne pouvaient que se sentir confiantes lors d'un combat tant que Beatrix se trouvait dans les premiers rangs.

Les Amazones avaient la même mission que les chevaliers de Pluto à Alexandrie : protéger les membres de la famille royale. Cependant, elles avaient une bien meilleure réputation étant donné la qualité du travail qu'elles pouvaient exécuter ainsi que leur physique des plus provocateurs. De plus, elles parvenaient à être beaucoup plus sérieuses que les chevaliers de Pluto qui pouvaient être quelque peu immatures à certains moments. C'est d'ailleurs pour toutes ces raisons que le capitaine Steiner pouvait détester ces femmes au plus haut point.

Le bouffon rouge s'élança aux pieds de Beatrix en remuant la tête pour acquiescer à sa question.

Exactement! C'est très urgent! Lança-t-il.

Je dirais même que c'est une urgence urgentissime! Ajouta le bouffon bleu.

Beatrix les regarda d'un regard protecteur. Elle leur fit un sourire avant de poser un regard noir vers Steiner qui ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'elle lui laisse faire son travail comme il l'entendait. La générale des Amazones se retourna vers les deux bouffons qui continuaient à lui supplier de les laisser parler à la reine.

Alors, je vais m'en occuper! Entonna-t-elle toujours en lançant un regard noir vers Steiner.

Le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto se mit à fulminer. Beatrix agissait toujours contre ses propres décisions pour ainsi toujours le contredire. Grâce à elle, Steiner possédait l'image du capitaine qui ne pouvait rien permettre et qui ne désirait rien entendre, celui que personne ne pouvait apprécier. Alors qu'en réalité, il ne faisait que suivre les ordres que Sa Majesté lui avait donnés.

Raaah! Beatrix, mêle-toi de tes affaires!

La générale ne fit pas attention au capitaine qui tremblait de colère et emmena les deux bouffons à l'écart pour savoir de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le spectacle avait débuté et la reine Brahne ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle aurait juré qu'il n'avait duré que quelques minutes. La magie de chacune des répliques que les prestataires pouvaient s'échanger ne faisait que l'émerveiller encore plus. Alors qu'une nouvelle scène de combat à l'épée débutait, elle entendit des bruits de pas à sa gauche. Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour voir qui pouvait oser la déranger durant cette fabuleuse prestation et elle fit face à Beatrix, la générale des Amazones d'Alexandrie. Celle-ci se donna un coup de poing sur le torse pour ainsi lui annoncer qu'elle désirait lui communiquer un renseignement. Ce geste était un signe distinctif qu'effectuaient toutes les Amazones.

Je regarde la pièce! Revenez plus tard! Ordonna la reine en se retournant vers la scène au moment où Cinna et Marcus venaient de vaincre un soldat du roi.

C'est que… la princesse a disparu… Annonça Beatrix.

La reine fit alors la moue. Elle était exaspérée par l'incompétence de sa garde personnelle. En agitant son éventail de plus belle, elle se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

Vous voulez dire qu'on ne l'a pas vue depuis un certain temps? Demanda-t-elle en n'exprimant aucune inquiétude.

Il semblerait qu'elle soit partie très vite en amenant le pendentif du trésor national, ma majesté… Annonça Beatrix d'un ton ferme.

L'éventail qui s'agitait sous le nez gras de la reine s'arrêta soudainement de bouger avant de faire une longue chute vers le sol. La souveraine leva les yeux vers la générale des Amazones et fronça les sourcils tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

Que venez-vous de dire?... (Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais) Mais à quoi pense-t-elle?

Sans se lever de son trône, la reine d'Alexandrie ordonna au capitaine Steiner de s'approcher. Celui-ci accourut à ses côtés sans la moindre hésitation. La reine désirait sans aucun doute lui confier une nouvelle mission.

Capitaine Adelbert Steiner!

À vos ordres! Dit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous tout en se frappant le casque du revers de la main.

Retrouvez Garnet! Et vite! Je la veux ici avant la fin de la pièce. Suis-je suffisamment claire?

Bien entendu majesté! Vous pouvez la considérer de retour dans son siège à l'instant! Lança le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto.

La reine Brahne se retourna de nouveau vers le spectacle. Elle venait de manquer un combat qui semblait avoir été des plus mouvementés. Il fallait bien que sa garde décide de la déranger à cet instant précis!

Vous pouvez disposer! Dit-elle avec un brin d'irritation dans la voix. Oh! Et capitaine… Ajouta-t-elle alors que Steiner se retourna vers elle. Ne me décevez pas, compris?

Oui, majesté! À vos ordres, majesté!

Une fois sur la passerelle royale du château, le capitaine Steiner prit la décision d'effectuer un rassemblement de tous les chevaliers enregistrés pour ainsi leur donner l'ordre de trouver la princesse Garnet. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva devant la salle de réunion des chevaliers de Pluto.

PLUTOS! RASSEMBLEMENT! Cria-t-il en s'assurant que sa voix porte bien dans chacun des deux couloirs.

Il attendit un instant et remarqua que personne ne se présenta. Dans la plus grande incompréhension, il regarda dans les deux couloirs pour voir s'il y avait quelques chevaliers présents, mais il n'en vit aucun. Pourquoi personne ne venait?

Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit timidement et un visage se risqua à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Steiner reconnut immédiatement Blutzen.

Capitaine Steiner… Dit-il timidement.

Blutzen, que faites-vous? Sortez de cette chambre immédiatement, j'ai ordonné un rassemblement.

D'un pas mal avisé, Blutzen sortit de la salle de réunion. Derrière lui se présenta également Kohel qui marchait tout aussi timidement. Steiner eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'assommer avec une massue. Devant lui se trouvaient deux chevaliers de Pluto habillés d'un simple caleçon. Il remarqua alors que Kohel, le plus gras des deux, avait une vilaine rougeur au niveau du ventre et cela semblait être très douloureux. En essayant d'ignorer le fait que ses subordonnés étaient nus comme des vers, Steiner demeura de marbre.

Vous n'êtes que deux! Où sont les six autres? Cria-t-il.

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête tout en restant sans voix. Leur visage était devenu écarlate.

Je vous ordonne de retourner dans la chambre pour vous habiller… et Kohel, un peu d'entraînement ne vous ferait pas de tort! Bon, je dois aller trouver les six autres fainéants qui doivent dormir sur leur quart de garde. Pour une fois que la reine demande une mission à mes chevaliers et non pas aux Amazones de Beatrix, j'ai l'intention d'être parfait! Écoutez, notre mission est de retrouver la princesse, ne me faites pas défaut. Aussitôt que vous vous serez habillés, vous devez partir à sa recherche. Compris? ROMPEZ!

Alors que les deux hommes se précipitaient dans la chambre, Steiner se retourna vers le couloir situé à sa gauche. Il s'agissait de celui qui menait aux cuisines et au hall d'entrée. Il s'y précipita afin de trouver ses troupes le plus rapidement possibles. Alors qu'il passait devant les corridors qui dégageaient de délicieux arômes menant aux cuisines, il aperçut Dojebon qui courrait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.

Que faites-vous, soldat? Demanda Steiner tout en courant pour le rejoindre.

Mais je cherche… Peuf! Peuf! La princesse Garnet, capitaine!... Elle est portée disparue! Répondit Dojebon, à bout de souffle.

Je le sais très bien! Mais comment avez-vous été mis au courant?

Dojebon se permit de prendre une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de répondre à son capitaine.

La générale Beatrix m'en a avisé tout à l'heure, capitaine!

Steiner ressentit l'effet d'une douche froide. Cette femme ne pouvait pas se mêler de ce qui la regardait. Il fallait toujours qu'elle batte Steiner sur son propre terrain. Après quelques instants, le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto reprit son calme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Après tout, Beatrix ne voulait qu'aider en faisant cela.

Bon travail, chevalier! Continuez vos recherches! Dit-il à Dojebon.

Le chevalier reprit alors sa course au travers des couloirs du château. Steiner était fier de ce soldat. Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir, car il était des plus motivés. Dojebon était le plus travaillant et le plus fidèle de tous.

Suite à sa rencontre avec Dojebon, Steiner se mit à faire des recherches dans toutes les pièces du deuxième étage. Il ne trouva aucun de ses chevaliers… Après cet échec lamentable, le capitaine prit la décision de retourner dans la chambre des chevaliers pour voir où en étaient Blutzen et Kohel.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la salle de réunion, Steiner remarqua que les deux chevaliers étaient à présent vêtus de l'armure des Amazones. Il semblait qu'il ne restait plus la moindre armure pour les chevaliers de Pluto. Ils portaient donc un équipement très ample au niveau du torse. De plus, l'armure accentuait énormément les rondeurs de leur postérieur tout en présentant leurs longues jambes nues. Les Amazones avaient des armures très provocatrices qui accentuaient généralement toutes leurs courbes. Devant ses deux chevaliers habillés en femme, Steiner ne parvint pas à camoufler son amusement. Blutzen et Kohel devinrent encore plus écarlates. Cependant, Steiner ne voyait pas pourquoi ces accoutrements les empêcheraient d'effectuer leur mission.

Vous n'êtes pas encore partis à la recherche de la princesse? Cria-t-il.

Mais, capitaine… Blutzen vient de m'apprendre que Weimar a commencé à sortir avec Barbara cet après-midi au pub, annonça Kohel.

C'est vrai! Continua Blutzen. J'étais là et je les ai vus s'embrasser au bar. C'est incroyable, pas vrai? Et après, ils ont…

Mais pourquoi dois-je entendre ça? Coupa un Steiner rouge de colère. Vos histoires sont actuellement le dernier de mes soucis!

Les deux chevaliers baissèrent alors la tête. Ils prirent un air piteux tout en s'asseyant à la table la plus proche.

Mais que faites-vous! Retrouvez la princesse immédiatement! C'est un ordre de votre capitaine et de votre reine!

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce sans dire le moindre mot. Blutzen et Kohel étaient les plus commères de tous.

Après avoir ordonné à trois de ses chevaliers, c'est-à-dire Dojebon, Blutzen et Kohel de partir à la recherche de la princesse, Steiner sortit de la salle de réunion en ayant la ferme intention de fouiller tout le premier étage du château. Alors qu'il passait de nouveau devant les corridors des cuisines, il entendit des bruits de bottes de métal qui résonnaient sur le carrelage. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un chevalier de Pluto. Steiner revint sur ses pas et prit le chemin des cuisines. Il croisa en effet l'un de ses soldats. Il s'agissait de Mullenkedheim.

Aaaaaah… Ça fait du bien! J'avais tellement faim! Dit le chevalier en se fourrant une énorme cuisse de poulet dans la bouche.

Mais c'est tout ce que vous savez faire, vous empiffrer? C'est pour ça que tout le monde se moque de nous! Cria Steiner qui recommençait à rougir de colère.

Mais, capitaine! Ch'est parche que j'étais affamé! Répondit Mullenkedheim en crachant quelques morceaux de poulet sur le carrelage et sur l'armure de Steiner.

Le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto empoigna alors la cuisse de poulet et l'écrasa sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés du chevalier. Steiner lui ordonna alors d'aller immédiatement retrouver la princesse sous peine de se faire expulser de la garde personnelle de la reine. Le soldat s'exécuta en ronchonnant. Mullenkedheim était le plus gourmand de tous.

_Il ne m'en reste que quatre à trouver et je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur la recherche de la princesse._

Le capitaine descendit finalement les escaliers sous le gros portrait de la reine pour enfin se trouver dans le hall d'entrée au premier étage. Comme la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie y était directement connectée, il décida d'y continuer ses recherches.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une multitude d'érudits qui effectuaient plusieurs recherches dans de quelconques bouquins. En se faufilant entre eux, Steiner accrocha avec le genou un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un globe du monde de Gaia. Dans un élan de panique, il l'empoigna et s'assura que la sphère n'oscille plus avant de le relâcher. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il aperçut Laudo, un autre chevalier de Pluto. Il était assis à une table occupé à lire un livre qui, selon les illustrations, semblait traiter de la caverne des glaces.

Le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto s'approcha du soldat qui était plongé dans ses lectures et s'adressa à lui en chuchotant.

Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, soldat?

Laudo releva brusquement la tête tout en étant offusqué d'être dérangé durant sa lecture. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son capitaine, il ferma brusquement son livre dans un grand claquement. Steiner remarqua alors le livre qui se trouvait en dessous du premier. Il semblait traiter des invokeurs et des chimères. Constatant que son supérieur avait remarqué ce deuxième bouquin, Laudo ferma également celui-ci.

Votre poste de garde est au deuxième étage et non pas dans la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie! Dit Steiner en haussant le ton.

Capitaine… Commença Laudo. Je suis devenu militaire, mais… je préfère passer ma journée avec les livres… J'adore la fantaisie! Je voudrais quitter les Plutos, capitaine! Dit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Ça va pas non? Tu viens à peine d'y entrer! Arrête de te plaindre et va chercher la princesse! Ordonna Steiner sur un ton guttural.

Alors qu'un érudit lança un _shhhhhhh_ pour faire comprendre au capitaine qu'il parlait trop fort, Laudo se dirigea vers la sortie avec un air piteux tout en laissant couler quelques larmes sur ses joues roses. Ce chevalier était le plus créatif de tous.

Le premier étage était, tout comme le deuxième, complètement vide. Steiner était désespéré. Où pouvait bien se trouver la princesse? Et qu'en était-il des trois derniers chevaliers de Pluto qu'il n'a toujours pas pu retrouver? Il prit donc la décision d'aller continuer ses recherches à l'extérieur.

Dehors, le temps était frais et la pelouse dégageait l'odeur d'un gazon fraichement coupé. Tout était paisible et aucun bruit que pouvait engendrer la présence de la pièce de théâtre ne pouvait se faire entendre. Celle-ci étant située de l'autre côté du château. Tout à coup, Steiner put entendre l'assistance qui lança un grand rire guttural. La pièce de théâtre était un vrai succès cette année. Il se rappela alors ce que la reine lui avait dit : « Je la veux ici avant la fin de la pièce. Suis-je suffisamment claire? ». Le spectacle devait bientôt se conclure et la princesse n'était toujours pas en voie d'être retrouvée. Si elle n'était pas bientôt de retour sur son trône dans la loge royale, Beatrix et ses troupes se moqueraient encore d'eux. Steiner entendit alors quelqu'un chanter près de lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut l'un de ses soldats qui était assis sur le quai. Il avait les pieds dans le fleuve d'Alexandrie et ses bottes étaient sur le sol à côté de lui. Il chantonnait quelques notes tout en regardant son reflet dans l'eau.

Le chevalier de Pluto remarqua alors son capitaine qui venait de débarquer à ses côtés et qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Regarder les reflets de l'eau détend tout mon esprit… Je fais le vide… Vous venez vous asseoir avec moi, capitaine?

Mais ce n'est pas le moment! Ordre de Sa Majesté! Nous devons chercher la princesse!

Haagen se releva d'un bond en éclaboussant Steiner. Les pieds trempés, il sauta dans ses bottes.

Quoi! Mais ça demande une action immédiate! Soyez sans crainte princesse, Haagen est de la partie, ne craignez rien, j'arrive!

Haagen était le plus rêveur de tous.

Sous ordre de son capitaine, le soldat se précipita en direction de la tour Est du château qui se trouvait à leur gauche. Steiner, quant à lui, se décida de fouiller la tour Ouest. Sur le chemin de dalles marbrées qui menait à celle-ci, le capitaine croisa un chevalier de Pluto qui discutait avec une Amazone. Le jeune homme tenait la main de son interlocutrice.

Je n'en peux plus d'être ici… Écoute, si nous partions tous les deux pour la ville de Tréno! Là, nous y serions bien! Je t'aime Barbara!

Steiner espérait avoir mal entendu. Il déposa la main sur l'épaule du chevalier et le poussa contre le mur. Il reconnut immédiatement Weimar.

Raaah! Oublie ça immédiatement, espèce de lâche! Retrouve la princesse immédiatement! Je vais t'apprendre moi ce que c'est qu'être fidèle à Sa Majesté!

Le jeune chevalier tourna la tête vers l'amazone. Il était très déçu. Par contre, la jeune femme semblait plutôt soulagée. Il regarda de nouveau son capitaine et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Va chercher dans les sous-sols du château, je m'occupe de cette tour! Annonça Steiner en pointant la tour Ouest.

Weimar partit en courant vers le hall d'entrée du château. Il était le plus romantique de tous.

Après avoir donné ses ordres à Weimar, Steiner continua sa course vers la tour. Alors qu'il y pénétrait enfin, il passa devant une multitude de tonneaux aux couleurs d'Alexandrie. Ceux-ci avaient une hauteur d'environ deux mètres chacun et étaient estampés d'un symbole représentant une étoile à huit pointes entourée d'un cercle vert forêt. Le capitaine se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir.

Alors qu'il eut fouillé la totalité du premier étage de la tour sans trouver âme qui vive, Steiner prit la décision de grimper les escaliers en colimaçons de la tour Ouest. Son ascension était très pénible et lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait améliorer sa forme physique. Après cinq minutes d'escalade, il rattrapa le dernier de ses chevaliers. Il s'agissait de Breireicht. Celui-ci était complètement essouflé.

Ah! Capitaine Steiner! Vous aussi vous allez là-haut pour garder la forme? Demanda le chevalier de Pluto.

Non, non et NON! Je cherche la princesse et vous devriez en faire de même, soldat! Elle ne serait pas là-haut par hasard?

Breireicht lui dit qu'il l'ignorait complètement. À son âge, il était difficile de faire beaucoup d'exercice, donc il n'était pas encore parvenu au sommet. Pour une personne de vingt ans, Breireicht était le plus fainéant de tous.

En laissant le soldat derrière lui, Steiner continua son ascension interminable de la tour. Alors qu'il croyait n'avoir plus la force de franchir une marche de plus, il se rendit compte qu'il avait atteint le sommet. Il mit le pied à l'extérieur et ressentit des rafales de vent lui fouetter le visage. Il se trouvait à une altitude plutôt impressionnante. En regardant autour de lui, il put facilement se rendre compte qu'il était seul sur le balcon. Pas la moindre trace de la princesse. Sous ses pieds, il pouvait apercevoir l'aérothéâtre en entier ainsi que la totalité de l'assistance. Il remarqua également que, sur les tours Est et Ouest, se trouvaient plusieurs guirlandes rattachées au sommet du navire. Celles-ci avaient spécialement été installées pour les festivités de la soirée. Il était pareillement possible d'apercevoir, bien plus bas, la loge royale où se trouvait la reine. Elle semblait toujours en émerveillement devant le spectacle. Son éventail s'agitait à une vitesse ahurissante.

Alors qu'il prit la décision de redescendre pour continuer ses recherches, Steiner crut entendre le rire d'une jeune fille. Il se retourna brusquement et remarqua deux individus qui couraient l'un après l'autre au sommet de la tour Est. En s'aiguisant la vue afin d'apercevoir de qui il s'agissait, il reconnut la princesse habillée de sa tunique blanche. Derrière elle courait un jeune garçon blond qui avait une queue de singe lui sortant des pantalons. Pourquoi la princesse était-elle poursuivie par cet individu? Steiner n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Ce brigand voulait l'emmener loin du château.

PRINCESSE! Je viens à votre secours! Cria le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto.

La jeune fille, du haut de la tour Est, s'arrêta soudainement de courir et mit pieds sur la rambarde haute d'un demi-mètre. Elle se releva et regarda le garçon qui, lui, était resté sur le balcon. Steiner ne pouvait croire que la princesse d'Alexandrie fasse quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. S'il advenait qu'elle tombe du garde-fou, ce serait un véritable désastre.

Un instant plus tard, les pires craintes du chevalier se révélèrent bien réelles. Steiner eut un haut-le-cœur lorsque la princesse, du haut de la rambarde, se laissa littéralement basculer à la renverse pour se retrouver en chute libre vers le public qui assistait au spectacle. Le capitaine, par réflexe, se précipita dans la direction de la jeune fille pour se cogner brutalement contre le garde-fou de sa propre tour. Tout en se demandant pourquoi Haagen n'était pas encore rendu au sommet de la tour Est, une grande vague d'étincelle aveugla Steiner alors que son plastron s'écrasait violemment contre les pierres de la rambarde. Il n'y avait rien à faire, la princesse Garnet allait mourir en s'écrasant littéralement dans le public. Le capitaine Steiner avait failli à sa mission.


	5. Chapitre 5 le serment de Zidane

**CHAPITRE V**

LE SERMENT DE ZIDANE

**Z**idane avait décidé de rendre la princesse plus confiante à son égard. Il s'était donc dit qu'en retirant son armure pour se présenter tel qu'il était, sans artifice, la jeune fille pourrait être quelque peu plus à son aise. Ce geste eut la réaction escomptée. La princesse ressentit beaucoup moins de crainte et se décida de lui parler et de répondre à ses questions. De fil en aiguille, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus pour que finalement l'ombre d'une complicité s'éveille entre eux. La seule chose qui tracassait encore Zidane était le fait que la princesse ne lui ait toujours pas révélé son identité. Le chaperon était toujours bien enfoncé sur sa tête sans présenter le moindre petit trait de son visage.

C'est au sommet de la tour Est du château d'Alexandrie que Zidane prit la liberté de tenter de retirer le chaperon de la jeune fille. Dès que ses doigts eurent frôlé le tissu de celui-ci, la princesse recula de quelques pas. Zidane avança dans sa direction tout en lui lançant un grand sourire malicieux. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se retourna et se mit à s'enfuir alors que Zidane se mettait à la poursuivre. Elle le défiait. Inconsciemment, le garçon savait que s'il parvenait à la rattraper, elle retirerait son chaperon blanc pour lui présenter sa véritable identité.

Après quelques minutes de poursuite amicale, la jeune fille s'arrêta nette pour déposer ses mains sur le garde-fou du balcon de la tour et s'y hisser. Zidane leva la tête alors qu'elle se relevait devant lui. De l'angle qu'il avait, le jeune homme parvint à apercevoir la bouche et le nez de la jeune fille tandis que le chaperon remuait au rythme des coups de vent. Alors qu'il admirait le petit sourire que la princesse lui envoyait, la jeune fille se laissa délibérément tomber par en arrière. Zidane eut à cet instant précis un grand haut-le cœur.

En un instant, la princesse avait disparu de son champs de vision pour engager une chute effrénée jusqu'au pied de la tour sur laquelle il se trouvait. Sans attendre un instant, Zidane s'accroupit à la rambarde pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Tout en continuant sa longue descente dans le vide, la jeune fille lui lançait toujours le même sourire. Dans la plus grande des incompréhensions, Zidane ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait faire pour la secourir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que, bien tendue dans la main de la jeune fille, une longue guirlande installée pour les festivités la retenait afin qu'elle ne s'écrase pas dans l'assistance. La princesse avait calculé son coup pour qu'elle ne se blesse nulle part en l'agrippant avant de se lancer dans le vide.

Tout en continuant de chuter, la guirlande se tendit subitement pour emmener la princesse vers l'aérothéâtre. La jeune fille lâcha subitement prise pour se faire propulser en direction du chapiteau du Prima Vista. Elle atterrit finalement sur la toile sans la moindre égratignure. Voyant cela, Zidane agrippa à son tour une guirlande qui était attachée à son balcon et s'apprêta à se lancer dans le vide à son tour. Il devait la rattraper. Alors qu'il prenait son élan pour sauter, il remarqua que sur le balcon de la tour opposée, se trouvait un chevalier d'Alexandrie d'un certain âge qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Lorsque Zidane commença sa descente, il remarqua que l'homme agrippait à son tour une guirlande rattachée à son propre balcon. Il avait l'intention de les rattraper.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur la toile du chapiteau, Zidane se lança immédiatement sur le balcon inférieur où se trouvait la fanfare. Celle-ci entonnait un air dramatique pour la scène qui se déroulait au niveau inférieur. Tout en se faufilant entre les musiciens pour atteindre la porte menant à l'intérieur, Zidane accrocha malencontreusement l'instrument du trompettiste. Celui-ci manqua alors la note suivante pour ensuite fausser durant une vingtaine de seconde.

Désolé… Dit alors timidement Zidane pendant que le public riait de plus belle.

Le jeune homme parvint ensuite à atteindre la porte sous les regards noirs de tous les musiciens derrière lui. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle des costumes, Zidane entendit soudainement un grand vacarme. Au même instant, le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds. Il se demanda alors si ce n'était pas le chevalier qu'il avait aperçut sur la tour Ouest qui venait de se fracasser la tête contre les parois de bois de l'aérothéâtre. Sans y faire plus attention, Zidane remarqua la princesse qui discutait avec Ruby, l'une de leur coéquipière chez les Tantalus. Cette dernière semblait des plus à fleur de peau, car elle était en train d'insulter son interlocutrice. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle aperçut Zidane que Ruby tourna le dos à la princesse.

Ah! Zidane, j'ai quelque chose à te dire! Cette fille est une vraie calamité… Annonça Ruby avec un accent particulier.

C'est ça! C'est ça! Coupa Zidane qui s'impatientait. Mais là, je dois lui parler!

À ces mots, le jeune homme tenta de passer aux côtés de Ruby pour rejoindre la princesse derrière elle, mais sans succès. Il se fit repousser par la jeune fille encore contrariée. Elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne le dos contre le mur opposé de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda Ruby. Est-ce que t'as écouté ce que je viens de dire? Cette fille m'a bousculé! J'ai failli me briser le poignet! Et toi, tu veux rien entendre?

Alors que Ruby se vidait le cœur, Zidane remarqua alors la princesse qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, se précipiter dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur du navire. Il devait la rattraper avant qu'elle ne parvienne à s'enfuir. D'un regard ferme, il déposa brutalement les mains sur les épaules de son interlocutrice.

Ruby! On verra ça plus tard! Je m'excuse!

Zidane bouscula alors la jeune femme pour se précipiter à son tour vers les escaliers empruntés par la princesse. Il les dévala quatre à quatre pour finalement apercevoir la jeune fille en question. Elle venait de franchir la porte à la base des marches. Le jeune homme la franchit à son tour pour se retrouver dans la pièce centrale du navire, celle dans laquelle ils avaient défié leur chef plus tôt dans la journée. Le chandelier que Zidane avait allumé émanait toujours de la lumière. C'est d'ailleurs devant celui-ci que la princesse cessa sa course.

Dans un élan de tendresse, le jeune homme déposa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la princesse qui lui tournait le dos. Elle se retourna tranquillement en levant la tête. Zidane lui lança un regard réconfortant.

_On a pas vraiment suivi le plan, mais on l'aura quand même enlevée!_

Tout en retirant ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme, Zidane lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle semblait pensive et mal à l'aise.

Vous… vous faites partie de cette troupe? Demanda-t-elle.

_Et voilà! Elle l'a devinée…_

Zidane n'eut pas le courage de le lui avouer. Cependant, sa réaction et son regard permirent à tout confirmer à la jeune fille. Ruby n'avait pas réfléchit et lui avait parlé devant elle sans réfléchir au fait qu'il n'était pas censé être un membre de ce groupe. Après quelques instants de réflexion, la princesse se décida d'agir. Elle leva le regard vers Zidane.

Peut-être le savez-vous, mais… en vérité…je suis la princesse Garnet Til Alexandros, l'héritière du trône d'Alexandrie!

Après une grande respiration, la jeune fille souleva son chaperon afin qu'il lui tombe sur les épaules. Le fabuleux visage de la princesse d'Alexandrie venait alors de se présenter à Zidane. Subitement, il perdit l'usage de la parole tout en ayant une respiration saccadée. La lumière projetée par le chandelier se reflétait dans les profondeurs des yeux marron de la jeune fille. Elle était d'une beauté inégalée. Alors qu'elle passait sa main dans sa longue chevelure, Zidane eut l'impression que ses jambes étaient devenues beaucoup plus faibles.

Remarquant que le jeune homme était sans voix, la princesse se décida de faire sa demande sans plus attendre.

J'ai une requête à vous présenter…

À cet instant précis, Zidane sentait au fond de lui-même qu'il pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il était prêt à traverser le monde de Gaia à la nage si la jeune fille le lui demandait.

Ne pourriez-vous pas m'enlever sans délai? Demanda-t-elle en agrippant les mains du jeune homme tout en lui offrant un long sourire confiant.

Reprenant ses esprits, Zidane n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Que… QUOI! Ce… C'était pas prévu… ça… Balbutia-t-il en reculant de quelques pas sans pour autant lâcher les mains de la jeune fille.

La princesse venait-elle vraiment de demander à se faire enlever? Alors que leur mission était exactement de le faire? Bien que cela leur retirait plusieurs contraintes, Zidane ignorait comment réagir. Il s'agissait d'une requête des plus inattendues. Alors qu'il se décida de lui répondre, quelqu'un se mit à cogner à la porte. La personne se trouvait actuellement dans le couloir principal de l'aérothéâtre. Ils entendirent alors l'individu de l'autre côté de la porte lancer des cris.

PRINCESSE! Où êtes-vous? Je viens vous sauver!

La jeune fille reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Adelbert Steiner, le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto. Il était parvenu à pénétrer à l'intérieur du Prima Vista.

Il est venu me chercher! Lança alors la princesse dans un état de panique.

Je suppose que vous avez vos raisons… Dit alors en Zidane pour revenir sur la requête qu'elle lui avait présentée. J'ai pas à vous demander ce qui vous incite à quitter le château…

Alors que Steiner frappait de plus belle à la porte tout en lançant des cris, Zidane se mit à genou devant la jeune fille en se mettant la main droite sur le cœur. Il leva la tête pour regarder son interlocutrice directement dans les yeux.

Princesse, je vous promets que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour vous enlever! J'en fais le serment!

PRINCESSE! Cria de nouveau Steiner au travers de la porte toujours en frappant de plus en plus fortement sur les parois de bois.

La jeune fille sursauta alors que le chevalier venait de se lancer sur la porte pour tenter de la défoncer. Elle prit les mains de Zidane afin qu'il se relève et lui dit qu'il fallait faire vite. Ils devaient décoller au plus vite.

Soyez sans crainte princesse! Je m'occupe de tout!

Au même instant, la troisième porte qui se trouvait derrière la princesse, s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Cinna venait de débarquer dans la pièce centrale. Dans un élan de panique, la jeune fille lança un cri aigue. Le grassouillet eut de gros yeux en apercevant Zidane accompagné de la princesse.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Par ici, vite! Lança Cinna en pointant vers la salle de réunion qu'il venait de quitter.

La jeune fille s'agrippa alors au bras droit du garçon blond. Le nouveau venu semblait l'effrayer. Remarquant cet état de panique soudain, Zidane se décida d'introduire son compagnon.

N'ayez pas peur, princesse. C'est Cinna, un ami!

Les joues de la princesse se mirent alors à prendre une teinte rosée.

Ah bon…? Dit-elle en se tournant timidement vers le grassouillet tout en relâchant le bras de Zidane. Veuillez me pardonner l'effronterie de ma surprise.

Il y a pas de problème! Reprit Zidane. Il faut dire qu'avec une tête pareille, il surprend pas que vous!

À ces mots, Cinna se mit à fulminer. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait un beau visage et cette remarque n'avait pas raison d'être. Il se décida donc de relancer Zidane.

QUOI? Tu peux bien parler. Je me lave tous les matins, MOI!

Dans un grand fracas, la porte remua brusquement sous le choc brutal que Steiner venait de lui infliger. Les pentures de celle-ci commençaient à craquer dangereusement. Le capitaine allait bientôt débarquer dans la pièce. Il fallait agir rapidement. Le jeune homme grassouillet leur répéta alors qu'il fallait passer dans la salle de réunion derrière lui. C'est ainsi que Zidane, la princesse Garnet et Cinna parvinrent à éviter de justesse à se faire surprendre par le capitaine Steiner qui parvint à défoncer la porte de bois. Celle-ci, dans un vacarme assourdissant, s'écrasa contre le tabouret sur lequel se trouvait le chandelier. Le tout se renversa sur le sol dans une grande vague de fumée alors que chacune des bougies s'éteignaient en même temps.

Dans la salle de réunion où les trois amis venaient de pénétrer ne se trouvait que du débarras et la table sur laquelle, plus tôt dans la journée, se trouvait la maquette de la ville d'Alexandrie. Tout en cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir, Zidane ne parvint pas à apercevoir la moindre issue.

Cinna! C'est une impasse par ici! Pourquoi tu nous as emmené là?

Le grassouillet eut un petit sourire malicieux. Il fit quelques pas vers la table et y déposa la main droite.

Hé hé! Tu crois que c'est une impasse? Lança Cinna.

De sa main droite, il souleva la table pour la propulser vers le mur du fond. Du bout du pied, il souleva ensuite la trappe de métal qui était cachée en dessous. Un bruit de machinerie se mit alors à retentir dans la pièce. Sous les yeux ébahis de Zidane et de la princesse, Cinna leur annonça qu'il avait construite cette trappe lui-même pour faciliter l'accès à la salle des machines.

PRINCESSE! Cria alors Steiner qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Sans plus attendre, Zidane, la princesse et Cinna s'élancèrent dans la trappe alors que le capitaine tambourinait de nouveau contre leur porte. Après quelques instants, il parvint à défoncer la porte de la salle de réunion. Il débarqua alors dans cette nouvelle pièce avec, en sa compagnie, l'un de ses chevaliers de Pluto qui l'avait rejoint dans la pièce centrale. Les deux individus étudièrent les lieux pour rapidement découvrir la trappe dans laquelle le trio avait sauté.

La princesse serait dans ce trou? Marmonna Steiner d'un air interrogateur.

Je… J'y vais, capitaine! Répondit le petit chevalier à ses côtés et sautant à son tour dans la trappe.

Le soldat tomba alors les fesses premières et ne parvint pas à passer dans le trou. Il se débattait en tentant de passer, mais rien à faire, il était tombé de travers et ne parvenait pas à trouver une voie pour passer au travers de la trappe.

Raaaah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, soldat?

Capitaine… je peux plus bouger! Je suis coincé! Répondit le chevalier de Pluto dont le visage devenait de plus en plus écarlate.

Alors que cela faisait plus d'une minute qu'il se débattait dans la trappe, le soldat s'arrêta et commença à reprendre son souffle. Complètement exaspéré et en lançant plusieurs jurons, Steiner se décida de trouver un autre moyen d'atteindre la salle inférieure de l'aérothéâtre. Il quitta alors la pièce en étant rouge de colère. Ce soldat était un véritable bon à rien.

De son côté, le chevalier de Pluto se mit à rigoler tout en regardant son capitaine quitter les lieux.

Ha, ha, ha! Je t'ai bien eu! Marmonna-t-il en étant fier de son coup.

Une bestiole se mit alors à sauter dans la pièce. Elle venait de sortir de l'armure du soldat et se frappait sur le plafond. Il s'agissait d'un o'glop.

Un grand vacarme se faisait entendre dans la salle des machines. Fonctionnant à l'énergie brumique, le mécanisme du Prima Vista fonctionnait jour et nuit même s'il n'était pas nécessaire. C'est pourquoi, malgré le fait que l'aérothéâtre soit au sol et ne demande aucune force pour s'envoler, la machinerie continuait à bon train dans un vacarme cacophonique.

La princesse Garnet venait d'atterrir sur une petite plate-forme située au dessus du moteur. Zidane était au dessous de ses pieds et l'attendait pour l'attraper lorsqu'elle sauterait en bas. Elle s'élança alors, mais n'atterrit pas dans les bras du jeune homme. Ses pieds cognèrent le grillage du sol juste aux côtés de Zidane qui venait de prendre de gros yeux.

C'est que vous êtes agile princesse! Je pourrais bien tomber amoureux!

La jeune fille lui répondit que, dans sa jeunesse, elle avait fuit le château des dizaines de fois. Avec le temps, elle s'est habituée à se faufiler presque partout.

Vous étiez vraiment pas faites pour être princesse! Répondit Zidane.

Nous en reparlerons plus tard! Allons-nous en!

Le niveau inférieur du Prima Vista était constitué de trois salles. La première, à l'extrémité du navire, était celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il s'agissait de la salle des moteurs. La deuxième était une salle dans laquelle se trouvait un débarras pour tous les outils nécessaires en cas de problème technique. Dans la dernière, à l'autre extrémité du navire, juste en dessous de la scène, se trouvait la salle qui contrôlait les plates-formes mobiles afin de monter sur les planches de la scène.

Cinna entraîna Zidane et la princesse dans la seconde pièce. Il y régnait un désordre incroyable, tous les outils étaient entassés sans dessus dessous dans un coin de la salle. Au centre se trouvait un long poteau de métal installé verticalement pour permettre de se hisser à l'étage supérieur où pour permettre à des gens de descendre dans la salle des machines. C'est par celui-ci que le capitaine Steiner parvint à descendre et ainsi rattraper le trio.

STOP! Cria-t-il en empêchant Cinna, Zidane et la princesse de faire le moindre pas de plus. Princesse, n'ayez crainte, Steiner est venu vous sauver!

Alors que les deux garçons se positionnèrent devant la princesse pour la protéger, le chevalier de Pluto qui était resté coincé dans la trappe débarqua dans la pièce par la porte que le trio avait empruntée quelques secondes plus tôt. Celui-ci se rendit aux côtés de la jeune fille et lui dit d'une voix calme :

N'ayez pas peur princesse…

Steiner bomba alors le torse avec un air victorieux. Il déposa les mains sur ses hanches en lançant un regard haineux aux deux brigands devant lui.

Bien joué, soldat! Ça, c'est du travail d'équipe! Lança le capitaine vers son chevalier.

N'ayez pas peur princesse… Continua le soldat en ricanant. Votre enlèvement se passera sans problème!

QUOI! Cria le capitaine. Mais tu n'es pas un chevalier de mes troupes!

Le chevalier, un long sourire aux lèvres, répondit que non alors qu'il retirait son casque pour montrer les traits facials de Blank. Il tourna la tête vers Zidane et Cinna pour s'échanger un regard malicieux. Il vint ensuite à leur côtés pour se placer à son tour devant la princesse. Ils levèrent alors les poings à l'unisson pour confronter le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto. Zidane fit alors un pas vers leur opposant.

La princesse est sous… Commença-t-il.

NOTRE RESPONSABILITÉ! Crièrent alors les trois Tantalus à l'unisson.

Steiner sortit alors son épée de son fourreau et la pointa vers les trois protagonistes avec un visage rouge de colère. La lame sonna longuement tout en scintillant. Elle semblait neuve.

Je ne le crois pas… Répondit-il. Jamais je ne vous laisserai enlever la princesse!

Le capitaine se mit à ruer sur Cinna qui eut à peine le temps de détacher son marteau de sa ceinture. Steiner tenta de faire une estafilade, mais le grassouillet parvint à l'éviter de justesse en s'élançant dans les airs. D'une hauteur de plus d'un mètre et demi, Cinna parvint à enfoncer son arme dans le casque de Steiner. Pris de surprise, le chevalier commença à tituber pour finalement s'écraser sur le sol. Il laissa sortir un petit soupire.

Je m'occupe de lui! Dit alors Blank en s'approchant du capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto qui était encore sonné sur le parquet.

Alors que Steiner recommençait à reprendre ses esprits, Blank retira l'épée du fourreau attaché à son dos pour déposer la pointe de sa lame sous le menton du capitaine. Leur regard se croisa enfin et Steiner comprit que les Tantalus avaient gagné le combat, aussi court ait-il été.

Levez-vous! Ordonna Blank.

Steiner l'écouta sans dire le moindre mot. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. La lame de son adversaire n'était pas des plus affilée, mais elle pouvait tout de même être dangereuse. Une fois debout, il remarqua qu'il faisait presque le double de la grandeur de celui qui lui pointait la pointe de sa lame à la gorge. Il remarqua alors le grassouillet et le garçon blond à la queue de singe à l'arrière. Ils regardaient la scène avec un long sourire. La princesse derrière ceux-ci semblait elle aussi heureuse.

Le capitaine regarda alors à ses pieds subtilement et aperçut son arme qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Peut-être pouvait-il l'atteindre.

Maintenant, tu vas mettre tes mains sur la tête et faire face au coin là bas! Ordonna Blank en pointant un coin de la pièce.

Steiner déposa alors ses mains sur sa tête comme l'avait ordonné le jeune homme et se retourna pour commencer à marcher vers le mur. Devant lui, juste devant ses pieds se trouvait son arme. Remarquant sont erreur, Blank se décida de réagir.

Zidane, vas chercher son épée!

Au même instant, le capitaine se lança sur le sol pour empoigner le manche de son arme. Blank tenta de l'en empêcher en le frappant au dos avec sa propre lame, mais le chevalier avait réagit trop rapidement et parvint à reprendre son épée. Il se trouvait à présent sur le sol et pointait sa lame vers son adversaire.

Blank frappa de son épée celle du capitaine dans un grand fracas, mais l'impacte ne fut pas suffisamment puissant pour faire osciller Steiner. Leurs deux lames collées l'une sur l'autre, les deux opposants débutèrent une lutte de force en tentant de faire perdre l'équilibre à l'autre. Steiner parvint à relever le torse peu à peu alors que Blank reculait le dos. Il semblait bien que la capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto, le plus expérimenté et le plus âgé, venait de prendre l'avantage. Il donna alors un coup vers Blank qui recula démesurément le dos et qui perdit l'équilibre. Steiner cogna sa lame de nouveau contre celle de son adversaire pour s'assurer qu'il tombe sur le parquet.

À peine Blank eut chuté sur le sol, Zidane passa à l'attaque avec ses deux dagues. En un instant, il cogna Steiner au torse pour ensuite lui lancer un fulgurant coup de pied dans les jambes. Le capitaine recula de quelques pas en ayant de la difficulté à respirer. Son plastron, sévèrement bosselé, laissait comprendre que l'attaque de Zidane avait pu lui atteindre des parties plus vitales. Steiner déposa la main au niveau de sa poitrine endolorie et releva la tête difficilement. Il regarda alors ses trois opposants qui semblaient encore prêts à attaquer. Dans un dernier élan, il empoigna solidement le manche de son épée et la leva au dessus de sa tête.

C'est… C'est tout… ce qu'il me reste… à faire…

La lame de son épée se mit alors à scintiller. Elle scintillait de plus en plus jusqu'à dégager une lumière bleuâtre. La pièce commençait à s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure que l'arme devenait bleue. Cinna, Blank et Zidane ignoraient complètement ce qu'il se passait. Leur adversaire semblait préparer quelque chose d'horrible. Se disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto leur lancer une attaque sans se défendre, Blank se décida de s'élancer vers lui pour l'en empêcher. Alors qu'il était à une distance suffisante pour frapper le chevalier, il reçut la décharge bleue claire de l'arme de son opposant. Il fut projeter sur le mur derrière ses deux compagnons en se cognant sévèrement la tête sur le mur de bois verni. Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir conserver son casque plus tôt. Il tomba ensuite sur le sol, tête première.

Complètement sonné, Blank ressentit alors quelque chose lui sauter sur la tête. Il tenta de la relever et se mit à entendre une multitude de petits cris de bestiole dans la pièce. Il se secoua la tête et remarqua que ces bestioles étaient en fait des o'glop. Comment ont-elles pu toutes sortir de son plastron à la fois? Après avoir repris ses esprits, il comprit qu'elles n'étaient pas sorties de son armure, il s'agissait en fait son armure qui avait tout simplement disparue. Steiner avait réussis à faire disparaître toute l'armure de Blank en le frappant de sa décharge bleue.

Je hais ces bestioles! Cria alors Steiner qui courait dans tout les sens parmi les centaines d'o'glop sautillantes.

Cinna, qui détestait également ces bestioles, cherchait lui aussi un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Alors que Blank était toujours sur le sol, Zidane prit la main de la princesse qui se cachait la tête pour qu'aucun o'glop ne lui tombe sur le visage. Elle leva alors prudemment la tête vers le garçon blond.

Vite! C'est le bon moment! Dit Zidane en emmenant la jeune fille vers la pièce suivante en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers de toutes ces bestioles.


	6. Chapitre 6 Une finale inattendue

**CHAPITRE VI**

UNE FINALE INNATTENDUE

**T**ous les spectateurs étaient pendus aux lèvres des protagonistes qui leur présentaient un spectacle des plus fabuleux. Rien de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur des murs du Prima Vista n'avait été remarqué par la foule. En somme, la mission de Marcus avait fonctionné à merveille. Baku, incarnant le personnage du roi Léo se trouvait actuellement en avant-scène.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on marie ma fille Cornélia au prince Shneider. Ainsi, le prince deviendra mon vassal et le royaume de Sathoune sera à moi! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Alors qu'il lançait un rire exagérément puissant et idiot, le roi Léo se fit interrompre par deux de ses gardes qui venaient de monter sur scène. Les frères Nero, Benero et Senero, deux membres des Tantalus jouaient le rôle des deux gardes. Ils possédaient un corps humanoïde, un visage canin dissimulé sous un masque de cuir puis finalement deux grandes pinces métalliques en guise de mains.

- Mon roi, dirent-ils. Nous avons appréhendé un intrus!

Effectivement, chacun d'eux tenait un bras de Marcus. Le roi Léo, à la vue du brigand, fit naître un sourire malsain.

- Oh, mais qui voilà? Ne serait-ce pas Marcus? À ces mots, il releva la tête du jeune homme pour mieux lui examiner le visage. Le jeune homme lui envoyait un regard des plus haineux. Mais... mais serais-tu donc toujours amoureux de Cornélia? (Un second regard empli de mépris) Bah, quand bien même Cornélia serait-elle toujours amoureuse de toi... elle n'épouserait jamais quelqu'un de ton espèce!

Marcus tenta de se débattre pour échapper aux deux gardes qui raffermirent leur emprise. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se libérer, Marcus cracha aux pieds du roi Léo.

- Quand les cloches auront sonné par trois fois... je te ferai disparaître... à jamais! lança le roi en tournant le dos au brigand.

À ces mots, on entendit une cloche résonner derrière les coulisses.

Zidane avait réussi à emmener la princesse avec lui suffisamment loin des o'glops pour qu'elle n'ait plus à se protéger le visage. Tout en regardant derrière lui pour apercevoir le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto qui tentait de sortir de cette vague d'o'glops, il prit la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena au fond de la salle. Ils entendaient Baku réciter une nouvelle réplique au dessus de leurs têtes, ceci signifiait donc qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement sous la scène. Zidane chercha un endroit pour fuir, mais en vain. Ce n'était pas à son habitude de venir dans la salle des machines. Habituellement, en cas de problème mécanique, c'était Cinna qui s'en occupait.

- Nous... Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin... Qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda Garnet en cherchant elle aussi un moyen de sortir de là.

- Je le sais pas... c'est... c'est ennuyeux...

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait une grande superficie et il y avait beaucoup de machineries autour d'eux. C'est pour cela que le garçon blond ne parvint pas à trouver une issue pour s'enfuir. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Alors qu'il se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour trouver un outil leur permettant de se défendre efficacement face au capitaine Steiner, Cinna fit irruption dans la pièce. Il fut le premier à parvenir à sortir de la pièce pleine de batraciens. Le garçon grassouillet remarqua alors la présence de Zidane et de la princesse.

- Vite Zidane! Prenez la Numéro 2!

Zidane ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Cinna venait de lui dire. C'est après quelques secondes de réflexion qu'il comprit. Il semblerait bien que la pièce de théâtre allait connaître une finale quelque peu différente de ce à quoi ils avaient anticipé. Dans la salle se trouvaient quatre plates-formes mobiles qui permettaient de monter directement sur la scène. Zidane tira la princesse avec lui sur la deuxième à partir de la droite. Au même instant, ils se mirent à monter vers la scène.

Au même instant, le garçon remarqua le capitaine Steiner faire irruption à son tour dans la pièce en bousculant Cinna sur son passage. Sans se poser la moindre question, le capitaine vint se positionner sur la plate-forme Numéro 3. La finale du spectacle allait s'avérer des plus insolites...

Derrière les coulisses, la cloche sonna pour une seconde fois. Le roi Léo, faisant les cent pas devant un Marcus encore pris au piège par Senero et Benero, clama haut et fort : « Encore un coup! ». À ces mots, il sortit l'épée de son fourreau et attendit l'autre coup de cloche.

Soudainement, il entendit un bruit provenant du côté Jardin de la scène. Dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, le roi Léo se retourna et découvrit Zidane, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qui tenait fermement dans ses bras une jeune fille vêtue d'une tunique blanche. Il reconnut sans hésitation l'intendante au trône d'Alexandrie, Garnet Til Alexandros.

- Prin... Princesse? Lança-t-il dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Faites comme si de rien n'était! Chuchota Zidane aux autres acteurs.

Baku, Marcus et les frères Nero se lancèrent un regard de panique. Les choses n'allaient pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il leur faudrait improviser avec Zidane et la princesse sur les planches, ce qui pourrait s'avérer être beaucoup plus difficile. Par chance, la princesse portait une tunique qui ne révélait pas nécessairement son identité, donc personne de l'auditoire ne pouvait la reconnaître... pour l'instant.

Cependant, les acteurs ne furent pas au bout de leur peine. Quelques secondes après l'arrivée du duo, le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto, Adelbert Steiner, fit son entrée en scène. Les protagonistes firent une moue de découragement. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner au désastre de manière aussi subite?

Le capitaine ne comprit pas immédiatement où il se trouvait. Une fois la plate-forme Numéro 3 arrêtée sur scène, il vit devant lui une gigantesque foule le fixer. On aurait dit que toutes ces personnes attendaient quelque chose de lui... un peu comme s'ils voulaient qu'il dise quelque chose.

_Tiens, où... où je suis là?_

Tous les acteurs comprirent immédiatement que, pour que le spectacle puisse continuer convenablement, il ne faudrait pas demander à cet homme de démontrer quelconque talent de théâtre. C'est pourquoi c'est la princesse que Marcus décida d'interpeller en premier. Il se libéra brutalement des deux gardes qui le retenaient et lança d'un ton théâtral : « Cornélia! »

La princesse ne comprit pas tout de suite quel personnage elle était censée incarner.

- Vous êtes la princesse Cornélia, et lui, c'est Marcus votre amant. Lui chuchota Zidane à l'oreille.

Elle assimila enfin l'information. Au même instant, la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans les bras du gaillard lui faisant face.

- Marcus! Je désespérais de te revoir! Je... je ne veux plus te quitter! Je t'en pris, emmène-moi où bon te semblera!

- Bravo, impeccable princesse! Chuchota Zidane.

- J'ai toujours aimé le théâtre! Répondit-elle, toujours emmitouflée dans les bras de Marcus.

Zidane fit alors quelques pas vers l'avant-scène. Il remarqua Steiner qui faisait toujours face à l'auditoire, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air béat. Il leva les bras et lança une nouvelle réplique.

- Roi Léo! Acceptez leur amour!

- JAMAIS! Lança le roi Léo. Il fit quelques pas en s'éloignant du couple qui se réconfortait mutuellement. Ma fille! Tu ne veux plus le quitter? Jamais je ne t'y autoriserai! JAMAIS! Tu épouseras le prince Schneider, que tu le veuilles ou non! N'est-ce pas prince?

Steiner ne comprit pas pourquoi cet homme l'interpellait.

- Pardonnez-moi, que venez-vous de dire?

- C'est vous qui épouserez ma fille! Annonça le roi Léo à l'adresse de Steiner. À ces mots, il pointa la princesse du doigt.

- Qui? Moi? Moi et la princesse? Le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était cet homme qui venait de lui annoncer un soi-disant mariage futur avec la princesse?

Il semblait bien que ce chevalier était beaucoup trop idiot pour pouvoir faire du théâtre. Baku n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris où il se trouvait. Croyait-il vraiment que ce qui se déroulait était la réalité? Il faudrait plutôt le laisser là et ne pas attendre de réponse de sa part. Il se tourna vers Benero et Senero qui incarnaient ses gardes.

- Tuez ces brigands! Cria-t-il en pointant Marcus et Zidane.

Le garçon au bandeau lâcha la princesse et fit face au garde qui venait se lancer vers lui. Dans une grande synchronicité, les deux jeunes hommes assénèrent un coup de poing dans le ventre de chacun des gardes.

- Ils sont trop forts! Cria Senero.

- Fuyons! Cria Benero.

Voyant la vitesse à laquelle les deux garçons avaient fait fuir les deux gardes du roi, la foule se mit à s'esclaffer de plus belle. L'expression qu'a pu faire Baku après cette défaite fut également des plus amusantes. Suite à l'hilarité générale de la foule, le roi Léo prit la parole.

- Cornélia... Rentre avec moi au château! À ces mots, il empoigna la main de Garnet.

- Jamais! Je ne veux pas! Dit-elle en se libérant de l'emprise de son père.

- CORNÉLIA! Cela suffit, ne me contrarie pas! Si je veux ce mariage, c'est pour toi... Comprends-le...

Dans un élan de colère, Marcus sortit alors son épée. Il la pointa vers le roi qui tentait de convaincre sa jeune fille.

- Roi Léo, c'en est trop! Je ne te laisserai pas faire! Revoilà le temps des impôts! En mémoire de mes parents et pour Cornélia. TU VAS GOÛTER À MA LAME! C'est alors que Marcus tenta d'embrocher l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- NON!

La princesse s'élança sur la lame de Marcus et encaissa l'attaque destinée à son propre père. Ce fut son ultime souffrance pour protéger la vie du roi. Garnet tint la lame entre sa poitrine et son bras gauche pour qu'ainsi l'auditoire ne puisse y voir que du feu. Au même instant, Marcus simula une terrible détresse. Il recula de quelques pas en remuant la tête de gauche à droite. La tension se faisait sentir dans la foule. Gardant toujours son arme dans sa main, Marcus vit la princesse s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle était tout de même bonne actrice.

- Marcus... pardonne-moi... mais cet homme est toujours mon père...

- CORNÉLIA! Cria alors le roi Léo en s'agenouillant près des dépouilles de sa jeune fille.

- NON! Princesse! Cria alors Steiner s'agenouillant à son tour.

- Père, pardonnez mon égoïsme... et pardonnez à Marcus... Dit alors la jeune fille, haletante. Sa respiration fut de plus en plus faible pour que finalement, on n'entende plus le moindre souffle de vie.

- C'est impossible! Je n'entendrai donc plus la voix de Cornélia? Fit Marcus en titubant. Je... je ne caresserai plus sa peau si douce? Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens! À ces mots, Marcus retourna son épée contre lui et simula de se planter la lame dans la poitrine. Il tomba sur la scène à son tour.

On entendait les pleurs des spectateurs dans la cour du château d'Alexandrie. Presque la totalité de l'auditoire fut touchée par cette scène. L'improvisation des Tantalus s'était donc bien déroulée. Il n'y avait pas eu d'anicroches et personne ne se doutait de l'enlèvement de la princesse d'Alexandrie. Seul le capitaine Steiner savait qu'ils tentaient de l'enlever, mais il était sur les planches avec eux et croyait ridiculement que la princesse Garnet était véritablement décédée...

La reine, du haut de son balcon, pleurait à chaude larme. Elle s'essuyait les yeux rougis par ses pleurs pour ensuite se moucher dans un mouchoir en dentelle. Le spectacle de cette année était de plus en plus splendide. Elle tourna alors la tête vers l'auditoire pour voir à quel point le peuple appréciait le spectacle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua deux individus ayant dépassé les barrières devant la scène. Ils étaient littéralement debout devant les spectateurs. L'un avait l'air de n'être qu'un rat et l'autre portait un chapeau pointu.

- C'est vraiment beau! Dit Puck.

- Oui... Répondit Vivi en laissant couler quelques larmes.

- Tu sais, on est chanceux d'avoir pu se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici, on voit vraiment bien!

Alors que le souriceau se disait qu'il serait bientôt temps de déguerpir, il remarqua à sa gauche deux gardes qui venaient de les pointer du doigt.

- Hé... Je crois qu'il est temps de filer!

À ces mots, Puck se mit à s'enfuir à toute jambe en courant devant les spectateurs. Vivi, pris de surprise à son tour, suivit le souriceau à une vitesse ahurissante. Les deux gardes, Weimar et Haagen, couraient de plus belle. Il leur fallait intercepter ces malotrus qui troublaient l'ordre public. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que leurs deux cibles se séparèrent. Le souriceau s'était élancé dans l'auditoire et le garçon au visage noir était monté... sur... sur scène...

Pour s'en sortir, Vivi avait l'intention de rester avec son nouveau compagnon, mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'était enfui dans la mêlée de la foule, il ne parvint pas à suivre la cadence. Il lui fallut donc emprunter une autre voie afin de se débarrasser de ses poursuivants. Sans ralentir sa course, il se rendit compte que de petits escaliers menaient directement sur la scène. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il les emprunta pour finalement se retrouver parmi tous les acteurs du spectacle. Les deux gardes n'allaient tout de même pas le poursuivre jusqu'à cet endroit.

À son grand étonnement, Vivi aperçut les deux chevaliers de Pluto qui montaient sur la scène à leur tour. Le garçon bondit par-dessus le corps de la princesse qui feignait toujours d'être morte pour ensuite se cacher derrière Marcus.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais petit? Demanda le gaillard en constatant le petit garçon qui tremblait comme une feuille derrière lui.

Les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent alors devant la jeune fille. Ils défièrent du regard le petit garçon au visage noir complètement effrayé. Ils étaient séparés par la princesse Garnet, toujours étendue sur le sol. Vivi, dans une grande panique, s'approcha tranquillement des chevaliers et leva ses mains gantées dans leur direction.

- Venez pas! Leur cria-t-il.

Au même instant, ses gants se mirent à briller d'une lumière incroyable ainsi qu'à dégager une chaleur importante. Tout le monde regardait ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Les mains de Vivi se mirent à briller à une telle intensité que Zidane, se trouvant aux côtés du garçon, n'arriva plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Soudainement, une boule de feu de la grosseur d'un melon apparut entre ses deux mains. Sans la moindre hésitation, Vivi la propulsa vers les deux chevaliers. Weimar et Haagen reçurent violemment les flammes directement au visage pour ensuite s'écrouler sur le sol. Le collet de leurs vêtements sous leur plastron venait de prendre feu. Pris de panique, chacun d'eux se mit à rouler sur les planches et à lancer des cris de souffrance.

Vivi baissa les bras en laissant échapper un long soupir. Après avoir déposé un genou au sol, il attendit de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Cette attaque lui avait demandé beaucoup de force physique et on pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée.

- ELLE EST EN FEU! Cria soudainement Zidane qui venait de remarquer la base de la tunique blanche de Garnet. Celle-ci avait été touchée par la boule de feu que le garçon venait d'envoyer.

Entendant cela, la jeune fille, paniquée, se releva à une vitesse ahurissante, déchira son vêtement pour ensuite le lancer sur le gravier à la base de la scène. Sous sa tunique, la princesse était vêtue d'un chandail blanc très serré aux manches longues bouffies et d'un pantalon orangé très moulant qui était attaché jusqu'à ses épaules par deux bretelles. Cette nouvelle tenue accentua considérablement les courbes de la jeune fille, ce que Zidane put constater plutôt rapidement.

Cet incident vint donc tout détruire la prestation des Tantalus. Cela faisait un bon moment que Baku cherchait l'instant idéal pour s'enfuir avec la princesse. Il ne suffisait plus qu'à s'envoler avec le Prima Vista et tout serait joué, puisque la princesse était à présent sur le navire. Cet incident fit donc comprendre à la foule que les choses ne se déroulaient plus comme prévu et qu'à présent, la princesse avait dévoilé son identité. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de minute avant que les autres chevaliers de Pluto ne débarquent sur le navire.

- Zidane, il est temps! Les Tantalus se retirent! Dit Baku en lançant sa couronne sur les planches de la scène.

Le garçon fit un signe de tête à son chef et annonça leur départ à la princesse. Elle acquiesça et décida de suivre Zidane en direction des coulisses alors que l'auditoire commençait à lancer des cris de mécontentement.

- Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne comprends plus rien! Dit finalement Steiner.

Zidane et la princesse Garnet stoppèrent aussitôt le pas. La jeune fille se retourna vers le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto et lui ordonna d'arrêter de la suivre. Il fallut quelques secondes au chevalier pour assimiler l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Cela allait complètement à l'encontre au serment qu'il avait fait à la Couronne, il se devait de protéger l'intendante au trône. Cependant, il avait également juré de suivre les ordres que lui donneraient les membres de la famille royale...

Steiner regarda alors les deux chevaliers de Pluto qui venaient de se relever, Weimar et Haagen. Ils avaient le collet de leur chandail bien fumant et le visage noirci. Il fallait leur donner des directives. Steiner se tourna de nouveau vers la princesse Garnet.

- C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas!

- Ce que vous pouvez être obstiné parfois! Lança la princesse en se sentant fulminer. Capitaine Steiner, laissez tomber! Nous nous en allons!

À ces mots, Zidane prit la main de la jeune fille et se dirigea de nouveau vers les coulisses. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Marcus était penché sur le petit bonhomme au chapeau pointu. Il ne semblait pas bien aller. Lâchant alors la main de la princesse, il courut à l'autre extrémité de la scène jusqu'au petit garçon. La jeune fille le suivit.

- Eh, petit! Ça va? T'as rien?

- Oui oui, ça va... Je suis juste un peu assommé... Répondit Vivi en tentant de se relever de peine et de misère.

- Très bien! Fais attention à toi! Au fait, comment tu t'appelles?

- Hum... Vivi...

- Eh bien Vivi, tu es vraiment puissant pour un si petit garçon! C'est étonnant ce que t'as pu faire à ces chevaliers.

Alors que Zidane aidait le petit Vivi à se relever, Steiner remarqua la jeune princesse qui était seule à les regarder. Les cris de mécontentement de l'auditoire, toujours bien présents, n'étaient plus audibles pour personne sur la scène. Derrière lui, Steiner remarqua Weimar et Haagen qui attendaient toujours leurs ordres.

- Princesse, désolé, mais je ne peux vous laisser partir ainsi! Weimar! Haagen! Attrapez-la!

Sans hésitation, les deux chevaliers se ruèrent donc sur la jeune fille qui fut prise de panique. Voyant cela, Zidane laissa Vivi pour bondir devant la princesse. Défiant tout d'abord Weimar, Zidane envoya un fulgurant coup de poing directement sur son plastron. Sa main droite ressentit soudainement une grande onde de choc. Quant à Weimar, il recula de quelques pas, mais, en quelques secondes, redonna aussitôt la charge sans pour autant penser à sortir son arme. Il envoya un coup de poing au visage du jeune homme qui fut esquivé sans difficulté. Ayant perdu l'équilibre suite à son attaque ratée, le Pluto était entièrement ouvert au niveau du plastron, ce que Zidane constata rapidement. Tenant toujours sa main droite endolorie, le garçon fracassa de nouveau le plastron de Weimar en lui envoyant un fulgurant coup de pied. Le chevalier se fit projeter sur les planches de la scène, la respiration difficile. Il était vaincu.

Sans avoir le temps de souffler, Zidane remarqua le deuxième chevalier de Pluto à sa gauche, il venait de sortir son arme du fourreau. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes pendant que le garçon dégainait ses deux dagues.

- À toi l'offensive! Annonça Zidane à l'adresse de son adversaire.

Haagen se précipita donc sur Zidane et lui envoya un coup d'épée vertical directement vers la tête. Le jeune homme, croisant ses deux dagues en forme de X, parvint à bloquer la première attaque. Cependant, celle-ci fut d'une telle puissance que le jeune homme dut déposer son genou droit sur le sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Haagen avait l'avantage.

Horrifiée de voir ce combat se dérouler devant ses yeux, la princesse détestait l'idée que des gens doivent se battre pour elle. Elle sentit alors deux mains se déposer sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le visage de Marcus. Celui-ci l'emmena à faire dos au combat et lui dit de rester auprès de Vivi. Elle remarqua que le gaillard avait la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

- Rassurez-vous, tout ira bien princesse! Lui dit-il.

Zidane et Haagen étaient toujours en train de croiser les fers et s'échangeaient les coups à une vitesse ahurissante. On pouvait entendre les armes des deux protagonistes s'entrechoquer violemment. Zidane était parvenu à se relever et à présent les deux camps semblaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

- Est-ce qu'on m'oublie?

Au même instant, Haagen se fit soulever de terre pour terminer sa chute en se fracassant la tête sur le sol. Derrière lui se trouvait Marcus, tenant une épée à la main, arborant un grand sourire triomphant.

- C'est incroyable comment ces gardes n'ont pas le moindre équilibre! Un petit coup dans les jambes et ils se retrouvent à terre.

Steiner regarda désespérément Weimar et Haagen venir vers lui en rampant à ses pieds. Ce spectacle faisait pitié à voir. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se relever, Weimar ayant une blessure trop importante à la poitrine et Haagen à la tête.

- Capitaine... Ils sont trop forts...

- Cessez de pleurnicher! Rendez-vous utiles et quittez les lieux! Je vais m'occuper de ces brigands! Cria Steiner à ses deux chevaliers pendant qu'il sortait déjà son épée de son fourreau dorsal.

Le capitaine remarquait que les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face étaient en train de s'esclaffer. Étaient-ils en train de se moquer des compétences d'un chevalier de Pluto au combat? Cette rigolade n'allait certainement plus durer bien longtemps. C'est alors que Steiner s'élança sur les deux garçons. Sa première attaque fut en direction de Marcus. Zidane, pris au dépourvu, n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre offensive contre le chevalier à la vue de son compagnon qui avait bloqué l'épée de son adversaire par pur réflexe.

Steiner se retourna immédiatement pour tenter d'attaquer Zidane dans les jambes. Celui-ci parvint à sauter par dessus l'arme et à tenter une première attaque sur son adversaire. Steiner parvint à éviter les deux dagues puis à bloquer l'épée de Marcus qui l'attaquait à son tour. Après quelques échanges, Steiner parvint à faire quelques mouvements latéraux pour ainsi mieux contrôler le combat en faisant face à ses deux adversaires. Quant à Garnet et Vivi, ils restaient de l'autre côté de la scène à regarder amèrement ces échanges de coups d'épée.

Derrière les coulisses, à l'intérieur du Prima Vista, se trouvait le chef de Tantalus qui se préparait au décollage. Baku venait de terminer toutes les vérifications nécessaires pour démarrer les moteurs. Il ne fallait qu'attendre Cinna et Blank qui s'occupaient respectivement des stabilisateurs de l'aérothéâtre et de l'activation de la salle des machines.

- Les stabilisateurs sont fonctionnels, paré au décollaze! Cria Cinna en débarquant dans la salle de contrôle. Il était à bout de souffle

- Excellent!

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Blank. Ce ne devrait plus être très long. Cinna demeura aux côtés de son chef tout en attendant l'arrivée du Tantalus. Il fallait faire vite, les chevaliers d'Alexandrie allaient bientôt débarquer. Ruby fit alors son apparition dans la pièce en demandant ce qui se passait à présent.

- On se prépare au décollage! Ruby, voudrais-tu aller sur la scène à l'extérieur pour voir si tout le monde est entré à l'intérieur?

- Y' a pas de problème chef! J'y vais! Lui dit-elle en s'élançant dans un des couloirs adjacents.

Baku se disait qu'il fallait absolument s'assurer que tout le monde soit à l'intérieur, les secousses lors des décollages du Prima Vista étaient d'une extrême violence. Il fallait éviter que quiconque ne tombe du navire lors du décollage.

- Tout est paré de mon côté! Cria alors Blank qui venait de débarquer par l'ouverture à leur droite.

- Très bien! Préparez-vous au décollage! Annonça finalement Baku en se retournant vers le panneau de contrôle de l'aérothéâtre.

Marcus, Zidane et Steiner étaient toujours en train de croiser les fers. Les deux Tantalus savaient pertinemment que, malgré son grand entraînement au combat à la garde royale, leur adversaire allait bientôt faiblir. Une fois affaibli, il leur serait très simple de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est alors que le navire se mit à remuer de manière très brusque. Tout le monde sur la scène tomba alors à la renverse.

En regardant furtivement au ciel, Zidane parvint à apercevoir les hélices du Prima Vista commencer à tournoyer. C'était l'heure du départ. Il se releva tant de peine que de misère pendant que le navire vrombissait de plus belle. Devant lui se trouvait Steiner qui parvenait à se relever également.

- Je... Je ne vous laisserai pas partir avec la princesse! Lança-t-il en se ruant sur Zidane.

Alors que le navire s'élevait tranquillement, les deux protagonistes reprirent leur combat. Le sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient remuait sans cesse et il leur fallut toute leur concentration pour seulement parvenir à demeurer sur leurs pieds. De la scène, on pouvait apercevoir le public dans la cour du château d'Alexandrie crier et lancer des objets sur l'aérothéâtre qui s'élevait toujours de plus en plus haut.

Lorsqu'ils furent à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres d'altitude, la princesse, tassée sur le sol aux côtés de Vivi, parvint à apercevoir sa mère sur son balcon royal. Elle remarqua qu'à ses côtés se trouvaient ses deux bouffons, Pile et Face. La grosse reine se mit à fulminer et fit signe aux chevaliers à sa gauche et à sa droite de lancer une attaque aérienne.

- Mère, NON! Cria-t-elle en espérant se faire entendre malgré le vacarme des moteurs du navire.

Évidemment, la princesse ne se fit pas entendre et aperçut de chaque côté du balcon quatre canons enchaînés. Au loin, sa mère lança un grand cri et tous firent feu. Au même instant, Garnet aperçut Zidane tomber à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses deux dagues rebondirent toutes près d'eux. Il était impensable que Steiner et Zidane soient encore en train de combattre alors que la simple idée de tenter de rester sur ses pieds était une pure folie.

Zidane, qui tentait de rejoindre ses armes en rampant, remarqua Garnet qui tentait de lui crier quelque chose. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à entendre la moindre parole. Il tourna alors la tête et aperçut Steiner, devant lui, qui était prêt à en finir avec lui en levant son épée au dessus de sa tête. Tout à coup, derrière la tête du chevalier, à quelques mètres de lui, passa un énorme boulet rattaché à une chaîne qui s'écrasa contre les parois du navire.

L'impact fut d'une telle puissance que le capitaine des chevaliers de Pluto s'écrasa contre le sol en recevant sans cesse plusieurs morceaux de bois des parois de l'aérothéâtre. Les sept autres boulets avaient également atteint leurs cibles. C'est alors que les chaînes rattachant les boulets et les canons d'Alexandrie se tendirent et empêchèrent le Prima Vista de se mouvoir d'un sens comme de l'autre. Le navire se stoppa alors brusquement et perdit son cap.

De grandes secousses se firent alors sentir. Le Prima Vista était en train de détruire plusieurs toits de maisons. Les chaines étaient d'une telle puissance que l'aérothéâtre était en train de faire un arc circulaire par rapport au château. Résultat, une grande proportion des commerces et des demeures se firent détruire par la coque du navire. Zidane apercevait toutes les personnes qui admiraient le spectacle à partir des toits il y a quelques minutes, s'élancer en bas de ceux-ci. On pouvait entendre de grands cris de terreurs et de souffrance.

C'est alors que le garçon aperçut Ruby qui tentait d'avancer vers eux. Elle venait de sortir des coulisses.

- RUBY! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ? Cria Zidane à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. RENTRE À L'INTÉRIEUR!

La jeune fille ne l'entendait pas et avançait malgré tout dans sa direction avec la plus grande difficulté. Mais c'est alors que l'aérothéâtre frappa le clocher de l'église d'Alexandrie. Le choc fut d'une telle puissance que tout le monde fut projeté dans les airs. Garnet parvint à s'agripper à Vivi qui lui avait réussi à attraper un rideau des décors. Zidane retomba sur les planches de la scène à quelques centimètres du vide, Marcus se tenait à une planche brisée de la scène et Steiner, son armure étant d'un tel poids, ne s'était élevé que de quelques centimètres. Ruby, par contre, se vit rebondir à une telle hauteur en raison de sa petite carrure qu'elle se retrouva dans le vide, au dessus des toits d'Alexandrie, elle lança un cri déchirant tout en regardant Zidane d'un regard effrayé.

- RUBYYYYYY! Cria Zidane.

Celui-ci étira son bras en espérant qu'elle puisse l'attraper avant d'être hors de portée et de s'écraser chez les villageois. Malheureusement, le jeune homme vit son amie s'écraser sur le toit d'une auberge puis tomber dans la rue principale. Elle avait lancé de grands hurlements de douleurs qui furent difficiles à entendre par Zidane. Il se retourna alors sur le dos, faisant face au ciel et se mit à lancer de grands cris de colère. Il venait de perdre sa grande amie. Lui et Ruby furent tellement proches par le passé. Alors qu'il sentait une larme lui couler le long de la joue, un choc encore plus puissant que tous les autres renvoya de nouveau tout le monde dans les airs.

Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle attaque d'Alexandrie. Voyant que le navire continuait de tenter une fuite, la reine Brahne avait décidé de faire feu une seconde fois, mais cette fois, ce fut avec un canon différent. En effet, elle avait envoyé un boulet enflammé d'environ cinq mètres de diamètre directement sur la partie arrière de la coque, sous la scène.

Zidane atterrit aux côtés de Garnet et Vivi. Tout le monde commençait à être sonné. Toutes ces secousses et ces impacts les avaient tous exténués. Par contre, Zidane se refusait de laisser partir la princesse. Il venait de perdre Ruby, il n'était pas question que Garnet tombe dans le vide à son tour. Il l'entoura alors de son bras tout en se tenant le plus fort possible aux rideaux du décor. Il remarqua alors que les planches de la scène commençaient à prendre feu tout autour d'eux. Les flammes exhalaient de petits nuages de fumée.

- ON AVANCE! Cria alors Marcus. On s'est débarrassé des chaînes!

Effectivement, la dernière attaque fut d'une telle violence que la majorité des chaines les retenant s'étaient brisées et s'écrasaient maintenant sur le sol de la ville. La question était maintenant: allaient-ils parvenir à quitter la ville d'Alexandrie en un seul morceau?

Selon les calculs de Zidane, l'aérothéâtre allait bientôt parvenir à quitter la frontière de la ville. Une rivière était décelable sous le Prima Vista et les maisons se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Cependant, les flammes autour d'eux commençaient à prendre de plus en plus de territoire et s'en seraient bientôt fait des planches sur lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Au travers de la fumée qui devenait de plus en plus dense, le garçon remarqua que la princesse à ses côtés le regardait sans cesse avec un regard de panique. Il put lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle voulait lui dire puisqu'il l'avait également remarqué... ils étaient en train de perdre de l'altitude...

Zidane sentit alors de la fumée lui pénétrer les narines et il se mit à tousser. L'aérothéâtre était en très mauvais état et il était évident qu'ils allaient s'écraser d'ici quelques minutes. Cependant, pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui importait et il s'agissait de la sécurité de la princesse. À cette pensée, il raffermit l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse projeter dans le vide à une telle altitude.

À présent, devant eux s'étendait une grande forêt obscure. Ils venaient de passer au-dessus des dernières fermes de la ville. Derrière eux se trouvait une ville dévastée par la destruction qu'avait provoqué l'aérothéâtre en se répercutant sur les bâtiments. L'altitude diminuait de plus en plus et ils se dirigeaient droit vers des centaines d'arbres. L'impact s'avérerait extrêmement violent.

- PRINCESSE! TENEZ-VOUS BIEN! Cria Zidane à la jeune fille.

Ils sentirent alors quelques arbres fouetter ce qui restait de la coque du navire. Voilà, ils allaient s'écraser. Le navire perdait encore et toujours de l'altitude et Zidane remarqua, au travers des flammes aveuglantes et brulantes, le sommet de quelques conifères entourant le navire. Alors que de grandes secousses firent rebondir tout le monde de plus en plus, l'explosion se produisit. Malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite, Zidane ne parvint pas à rester aux côtés de la princesse, car celle-ci se fit projeter hors du navire par l'onde de choc de l'explosion. Elle lança un grand cri alors que, lui fut également catapulté dans les airs, les vêtements enflammés, sans la moindre force. Son corps atterrit enfin sur un grand rocher telle une poupée de chiffon.

L'explosion du navire se fit apercevoir à des kilomètres à la ronde et plusieurs arbres et animaux furent carbonisés. À première vue, il était impossible de savoir si un humain aurait pu survivre à une telle tragédie.


	7. Chapitre 7 La forêt maudite

** CHAPITRE VII **

LA FORÊT MAUDITE

**L**a reine Brahne venait d'admirer la fabuleuse explosion qui s'était produite devant ses yeux. En effet, à quelques kilomètres du château d'Alexandrie, l'écrasement du Prima Vista fut aperçu par tous. L'éventail de l'énorme reine était à présent brisé en deux dans sa main droite, résultat d'un manque de contrôle d'une montée d'adrénaline pendant les attaques. L'explosion fut pour elle une merveilleuse lumière qui venait de lui offrir une seconde chance pour mettre la main sur sa fille.

- Cette enfant va... ah... dire que je la voyais encore comme une enfant! Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi téméraire... Pile!

À l'annonce de son nom, le bouffon bleu à la gauche de la reine fit quelques pas jusqu'aux côtés de sa Majesté.

- Face!

Le deuxième bouffon, de couleur rouge, s'avança pour se situer à la droite de son compagnon, tout près de la reine. Devant les trois individus, du haut du balcon royal, se présentait un spectacle de désolation. Un quartier de la ville était complètement en ruine. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs commerces incendiés et la moitié des demeures des villageois complètement détruite. Il n'y avait plus aucune torche allumée au château ou dans la ville, c'était d'une grande tristesse. Les seuls bruits audibles étaient les cris et les pleurs des villageois qui tentaient de sauver ce qui restait de leurs bâtiments. Face à ce spectacle, la reine restait de glace. C'était le moindre de ses soucis actuellement. Elle se retourna vers les deux bouffons qu'elle venait d'interpeller.

- Ils sont opérationnels? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit Pile, arborant un grand sourire. Ils sont au mieux de leurs performances!

- La princesse Garnet sera morte en un rien de temps! Ajouta Face.

Entendant cela, la reine Brahne se retourna, furibonde. Elle défia le bouffon rouge du regard et celui-ci recula de quelques pas, complètement effrayé.

- Qui a parlé de la tuer? Je la veux vivante, ramenez là moi! c'est un ordre.

À ces mots, les deux petits individus sautillèrent en faisant de grands oui de la tête. Sans attendre, ils tournèrent les talons puis pénétrèrent dans les murs de château derrière le majestueux trône. De son côté, la reine Brahne se tourna également vers ce qu'elle voyait de la ville et toute sa souffrance. Les cris de douleurs étaient toujours bien présents dans la ville, plusieurs villageois devaient être blessés. Comment avait-elle pu se faire duper de cette manière?

La pierre sur laquelle Zidane était atterri était glaciale. Il ressentit sa joue droite s'engourdir et tout son corps devenir de plus en plus raide. Les flammes sur ses vêtements semblaient s'être éteintes. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre muscle, peu importe à quelle intensité il tentait de se relever... Était-il mort? Il ne lui semblait pas. Tous ces bruits autour de lui, les corbeaux, les grillons ou les arbres qui remuaient au rythme des coups de vent lui semblaient bien réels.

_Je... je suis vivant..._

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était couché sur ce rocher, mais, à force de faire des tentatives, Zidane parvenait tranquillement à remuer les jambes. Elles étaient endolories, probablement dues à cet atterrissage spectaculaire directement sur le roc. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir l'un de ses genoux complètement disloqué.

_La... la princesse... où elle est?_

La seule pensée de la jeune fille qui lui revenait de plus en plus en tête lui fournit une motivation supplémentaire pour parvenir enfin à se relever complètement. Lorsque ses jambes se déplièrent complètement en position debout, le garçon ressentit un certain étourdissement. Il devait trouver des repères pour réussir à se situer. Le rocher sur lequel il se trouvait avait une forme plus ou moins circulaire à un diamètre d'un peu plus de sept mètres. Entourant cette énorme pierre se trouvaient de grandes fougères aux pieds de longs troncs d'arbres. Sur l'un des conifères l'entourant, Zidane remarqua un corbeau noir comme la nuit qui le fixait sans cesse. Le garçon fixa l'oiseau, il avait trouvé son repère. Après quelques minutes à reprendre son équilibre, il remarqua, devant le rocher sur lequel il se trouvait, une petite colline. Il avança avec difficulté de quelques pas et dû s'arrêter de nouveau pour fixer le corbeau une seconde fois. C'est alors que, alors qu'il retrouvait tranquillement son équilibre, le garçon aperçut ses deux dagues non loin de là. Il tenta d'aller les ramasser et y parvint avec succès. Ça y était, il allait mieux, les choses tournaient beaucoup moins autour de lui. Rangeant les deux armes blanches à ses hanches, Zidane se rendit au sommet de la colline avoisinante au rocher sur lequel il se trouvait.

De l'autre côté de la colline se trouvait ce qui restait de l'aérothéâtre écrasé. On pouvait apercevoir quelques arbres qui prenaient toujours feu autour du navire. Les planches du spectacle et l'arrière du Prima Vista n'était plus qu'un souvenir, tout avait été brûlé. À première vue, personne ne semblait se trouver à l'extérieur de l'appareil... Zidane regarda avec difficulté cette scène horrible... il ignorait si ses amis étaient encore vivants...

À l'intérieur de l'épave, dans la salle de contrôle à moitié effondrée, se trouvait Baku qui était en train de se plaindre d'un grand mal de dos. Il tentait de s'étirer le plus possible pour qu'il y ait un craquement, mais rien à faire. À ses côtés se trouvait Cinna, toujours accoté en position assise sur le seul mur qui était encore debout. Tous les deux étaient sonnés.

- Aïe! Aïe! Aïe, se plaignait Baku en se tortillant. Il se tourna alors vers le jeune Tantalus grassouillet. Ça va Cinna? T'as rien?

- Moi ça va... mais le Prima Vista, c'est autre çose... Répondit le Tantalus en se remettant sur pieds.

Par chance, Baku, Cinna et Blank étaient parvenus à se sortir des attaques violentes majeures puisqu'ils se trouvaient directement au centre de l'appareil. Comme il s'agissait seulement de l'arrière du Prima Vista qui avait explosé, ils reçurent quelques secousses, mais rien de bien grave.

- Nous sommes tout de même chanceux de s'être écrasés dans cette forêt. Annonça Baku vers Cinna. Comme ça, aucun chevalier d'Alexandrie ne pourra nous retrouver! Et en plus... ça va être intéressant de voir comment on va s'en sortir cette fois-ci!

- Intéressant...? Euh cef... zusqu'à maintenant, personne n'est sorti de la forêt maudite vivant... On raconte qu'elle est bondée de bêtes féroces et de créatures redoutables dont on ignore l'orizine...

Effectivement, la forêt longeant la ville d'Alexandrie était redoutée par une multitude de gens. On racontait que tous les grands guerriers avaient péri dans les ténèbres de la forêt maudite. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre n'était que des rumeurs que des gens avaient entendu. À la simple idée de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur cette terrifiante forêt, Cinna se mettait à trembler comme une feuille d'arbre. Aussitôt, Blank débarqua dans la salle de contrôle du navire. Celui-ci, devant son chef, cogna son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

- Chef! Ça brûle en bas! Ça flambe de tous les côtés, on s'en sort pas!

- Blank, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ces petits détails! Réfléchissez deux minutes et éteignez-moi ça! Ordonna Baku. Et n'oubliez pas d'évacuer les blessés!

- À vos ordres! Lança Blank en cognant son poing de nouveau dans sa paume gauche.

Le garçon au bandeau tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en évitant quelques débris qui s'étaient effondrés. Maintenant qu'il savait que Blank s'occupait de maîtriser le feu, Baku pouvait se concentrer sur Cinna.

- Cinna, occupes-toi de sortir toute la marchandise! Les armes, les médicaments, la nourriture, bref tout ce qui peut être nécessaire à la survie! On pourrait jamais survivre dans la forêt si toute notre marchandise était calcinée! Et quand tu auras fini, il va falloir faire un périmètre de sécurité, c'est clair?

- Ze m'en occupe, cef!

Une demi-heure plus tard, à l'extérieur du Prima Vista, Cinna était toujours en train de sortir des objets utiles à leur survie. Il avait trouvé plusieurs aliments pour se nourrir et cherchait à présent des armes utiles pour se défendre. Il déposa une grande épée en fer à côté d'une arbalète qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt. Pour tout emmener à l'extérieur, Cinna avait trouvé un endroit dans la coque qui avait été détruit lors de l'écrasement qui leur permettait de se trouver directement dans un couloir du Prima Vista. Voyant cela, Senero emmena également quelques blessés à l'extérieur par cette embrasure. Alors, qu'il venait de déposer le trompettiste de la fanfare qui avait une jambe brisée, Cinna vint l'accoster.

- Éteins vite ce feu! Ze pourrai zamais tout transporter tout seul! Les flammes me bloquent le cemin!

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Senero fit quelques pas en direction de la forêt et semblait regarder entre les arbres au loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dépêces-toi, tout va brûler!

- On a cherché partout, répondit Senero. On trouve pas la princesse, j'te l'dis! Si ça se trouve, elle est passée sous le vaisseau, j'te l'dis...!

Horrifié, Cinna lui demanda tout simplement d'aller éteindre le feu qui commençait à prendre une grande expansion. Cette fois-ci, Senero s'exécuta.

_Écraser une princesse qu'on vient d'enlever, c'est un coup à se faire pendre..._

Le trompettiste, toujours allongé sur la terre, se mit à lancer un cri de douleur. Il fallait lui trouver de la médication sinon jamais il n'allait s'en sortir. C'est alors que Cinna entendit un bruissement à quelques mètres du navire. Il avança de quelques pas pour voir ce que c'était, tenant toujours fermement son marteau. Les arbres étaient si tassés qu'il n'y voyait rien du tout. Les bruissements étaient de plus en plus forts. Soudainement, Zidane apparut d'entre les troncs d'arbres, lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que je t'aurais fait peur? Lança le garçon blond d'un ton moqueur.

- Zidane, t'es vivant! Lança Cinna en donnant une tape dans le dos du jeune homme. J'arrive pas à y croire, t'as sauté du Prima Vista avant qu'on s'écrase?

- J'ai pas sauté, j'ai été projeté au moment de l'impact. Et les autres, ça va?

Cinna regarda à côté de lui le petit tas de nourriture qu'il était parvenu à sortir ainsi que les deux armes. À côté de tout ça se trouvait le trompettiste qui gémissait toujours et derrière lui se trouvait le navire qui était toujours victime des flammes.

- T'en fais pas pour nous! On a l'habitude des coups durs... Le seul problème maintenant, c'est qu'on trouve pas la princesse!

- QUOI? Elle est pas revenue vers le vaisseau?

Zidane se disait qu'elle se devait d'être vivante. Elle avait été projetée tout comme lui lorsqu'ils se sont écrasés. Où pouvait-elle bien être...?

Au même instant, beaucoup plus loin du Prima Vista, Vivi et Garnet couraient à en perdre haleine. Les fougères leur fouettaient le visage. Tout ce qui pouvait être audible était leur respiration difficile ainsi que les corbeaux qui les entouraient. Ils devaient tenter d'éviter toutes les racines sur le sol tout en courant le plus rapidement possible. Tous les deux regardaient sans cesse au-dessus de leur tête dans les feuillages. Ils étaient complètement effrayés.

À bout de souffle, le petit bonhomme et la princesse cessèrent leur course pour reprendre des forces. Tout en reprenant leur souffle, ils se retournèrent pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis.

- Est-ce que... ça nous suit toujours? Demanda Vivi qui tremblait comme jamais.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle ignorait la réponse. Essuyant son front rempli de sueur avec sa manche pleine de boue, elle déposa une main dans le dos du petit garçon. Elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'arrêter maintenant. Au même instant, un cri monstrueux se fit entendre du haut des arbres. Leur sang se figea dans leurs veines. Terrorisés, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Les racines sur le sol étaient de plus en plus grosses et Vivi, qui était le plus petit des deux devait carrément sauter pour les éviter. Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, le garçon aperçut à leur gauche une créature à quatre pattes qui lançait de grands grognements. Mesurant plus de deux mètres, elle était d'un brun presque noir et avait de grands yeux jaunes. Par chance, elle ne remarqua pas leur passage étant donné le fait qu'elle était occupée à dévorer l'un de ses semblables. Cependant, la vue de cette horrible créature empêcha Vivi de remarquer la prochaine racine sur le sol et il s'y enfargea. Suite à un long vol plané, il s'écrasa finalement la figure dans une flaque d'eau brunâtre.

Le visage trempé, Vivi se releva avec beaucoup de peine. Il était à bout de souffle. Garnet vint le rejoindre à la course.

- Vous... vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il va... peuf! peuf!... il va revenir! Cria Vivi en ignorant complètement la jeune fille.

Au-dessus de leur tête, une entité apparut alors dans les feuillages des arbres. Vivi la remarqua aussitôt.

- ATTENTION! Lança Vivi au moment où il aperçut que ce qui les suivait se lançait directement sur la princesse.

L'idée de partir à la recherche de la princesse était pour Zidane d'une importance capitale. Il ne devait pas attendre, partir dans la minute. Il n'était pas question qu'il revienne au navire sans la princesse Garnet.

- Je vais aller la chercher. Elle ne doit pas être très loin... annonça Zidane au grassouillet.

Cinna ne parut pas bien étonné de la décision de son ami et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de retourner dans l'aérothéâtre pour mettre la main sur d'autres marchandises utiles.

Et voilà, Zidane était à présent seul avec la forêt maudite. Par où pouvait-il commencer? Il n'avait aucune idée dans quelle direction la jeune fille avait été propulsée lors de l'impact... Après une courte réflexion, le garçon se dirigea au hasard dans un tas de fougère. Dégainant ses deux dagues, il se mit à évoluer dans la forêt dans le plus grand silence. Sa présence ne devait pas être remarquée.

Le sol de la forêt était extrêmement rocailleux. À chaque pas, Zidane se cognait le pied sur un petit rocher ou sur une racine. Malgré le fait qu'il tranchait le plus de fougère sur son chemin, celles-ci le retenaient toujours de plus en plus dans sa progression. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il avait quitté le Prima Vista et Zidane avait croisé à deux reprises trois bêtes qui étaient occupées à se battre entres elles. La créature la plus forte gagnait la chance de dévorer les deux autres. Elles semblaient être d'une brutalité hors du commun. Parfois, sans les voir, il pouvait entendre les morceaux de chairs se faire dépecer ainsi que les grognements des monstres qui habitaient la forêt.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Zidane se retrouva dans une partie de la forêt où il y avait l'obscurité la plus totale. Les arbres étaient rapprochés à un tel point que la lumière de la lune n'arrivait pas à lui. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Ses dagues en mains, Zidane se retourna alors brusquement, prêt à attaquer la bête qui le suivait. Mais, à la vue du capitaine Steiner, le jeune homme baissa alors ses deux lames.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Demanda-t-il au capitaine.

- Mais, c'est ma mission de m'assurer de la sécurité de la princesse!

- Oh, mais crois-moi papi! Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul. T'es pas obligé de venir m'aider!

Au moment où le chevalier allait rétorquer quelque chose, Zidane lui fit un signe de se taire. Ce n'était pas le temps de se faire remarquer.

- Mais je vais parler si ça me tente! Jamais je ne laisserai la princesse seule avec un jeune adolescent arrogant et en manque de tendresse!

À ces mots, le garçon montra ses dagues au chevalier en lui disant de se taire. S'il le fallait, il lui ferait fermer son clapet par la force.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur avorton... Répondit Steiner. Cependant, il arrêta de parler à ce moment, lorsque le grognement d'une bête se fit entendre.

Les deux combattants cessèrent de respirer tout en tendant l'oreille. Le monstre était tout prêt. Il marchait à environ trois mètres d'eux dans un tas de fougère. On ne pouvait qu'entendre les cris des corbeaux, des hiboux ainsi que les pas de la bête qui résonnaient au plus profond de la poitrine de Zidane et Steiner. ils l'entendaient tourner autour d'eux, mais sans réellement les remarquer. Sans bouger, les deux hommes attendaient que la bête s'en aille.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le monstre avait marché suffisamment loin pour que Zidane et Steiner reprennent leur marche. Cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit un mot. Ne sachant combien de temps ils avaient marché, le jeune homme aperçut au loin un arbre enflammé. Il fit signe au capitaine de le suivre et ils arrivèrent sur un énorme rocher. La lune leur illumina alors la scène qui leur fit face.

Devant eux se trouvait une énorme créature végétale entièrement formée d'écorce d'arbre. D'une hauteur de plus de deux mètres, ce monstre avait pour bras de longs tentacules capables d'atteindre la cime des arbres d'un seul coup. Zidane remarqua également qu'au-dessus de la tête du monstre était enfermée une jeune fille évanouie dans des centaines de branches vivantes. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile de remarquer la princesse Garnet dans ses vêtements orangés.

- Elle... elle a de gros problèmes... dit alors Vivi qui était couché sur le sol tout prêt des deux hommes.

Le jeune garçon tremblait comme une feuille morte. Il était complètement figé. Zidane s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tapota le dos.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Zidane en regardant le monstre qui leur faisait face.

Au même instant, le tentacule gauche de la bête s'élança sur le jeune homme et le garçon. Zidane eut tout juste le temps de pousser Vivi et de reculer pour éviter l'attaque. Ce tentacule bougeait à une vitesse incroyable! Au moment où il tombait sur le sol, le garçon à la queue de singe remarqua Steiner tenter de trancher le tentacule qui venait de l'attaquer, mais son épée manqua la cible et se cogna contre le roc. le chevalier laissa sortir un juron lorsque la vibration du choc se rendit dans ses bras.

Après s'être relevé, Zidane tint fermement ses deux dagues et se mit aux côtés de Steiner. La princesse était là, il fallait la libérer et détruire cet adversaire. Mais alors qu'il était prêt à s'élancer sur sa cible, Zidane la vit soulever ses deux tentacules pour déposer leurs extrémités sur la tête de la princesse.

_Mais qu... qu'est-ce qu'il fait?_

De la lumière apparut aussitôt sur la tête de la jeune fille. Alors que les tentacules vibraient, cette lumière se déplaça alors à l'intérieur de chacune d'elle pour se rendre tranquillement jusque dans la tête de la créature. La princesse venait de se faire aspirer de la force. Elle semblait déjà plus faible que quelques secondes auparavant.

Voyant cela, Zidane et Steiner s'élancèrent alors ensemble vers leur adversaire. En lançant des cris de rage, Zidane sauta sur celui-ci pour planter ses deux dagues dans l'écorce de la bête, mais son saut se fit interrompre par une pression sur son cou qui le souleva dans les airs. Le tentacule gauche du monstre venait de le prendre à la gorge et le soulevait de terre. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment horrible, le jeune homme n'avait plus la force de crier et la respiration lui était impossible dans cette position. Il se sentit alors se faire tirer vers la gauche et son crâne se cogna alors durement sur le tronc d'un grand chêne. Il se fit ensuite fracasser sur le sol de pierre puis soulever de nouveau dans les airs par le tentacule qui ne lâcha jamais son emprise. Du sang commençait à perler sur son visage. C'est alors que le jeune homme remarqua le chevalier qui se trouvait dans une situation tout à fait similaire à la sienne. Lui également avait lâché son arme et tentait de retirer le tentacule qui le tenait par la gorge à environ trois mètres du sol.

Commençant à manquer de souffle, Zidane regarda la jeune fille toujours évanouie dans les branches au-dessus de la tête du monstre et ensuite Vivi qui pleurait derrière un arbre. À cet instant, le monstre décida de fracasser les deux combattants l'un sur l'autre. Zidane reçut donc brutalement le casque de chevalerie du capitaine sur le front et perdit aussitôt conscience.

Les deux tentacules lâchèrent ensuite leur prise et les deux corps s'écrasèrent sur le rocher glacial. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Steiner se releva de peine et de misère. Il remarqua alors l'inconscience de Zidane et comprit que l'issu du combat reposait maintenant sur ses épaules. Il regarda le monstre puis le corps inconscient de la princesse qui était évanouie dans ses branches vivantes.

- Princesse... je suis là...

Alors que son cou lui faisait encore une douleur incroyable, le capitaine se fit renverser violemment par l'un des deux tentacules du monstre et se retrouva sans avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, la tête écrasée contre un tronc d'arbre. Celui-ci fit quelques pas à reculons et retomba sur le dos, complètement sonné. Le monstre était d'une force incroyable.

Tout en tentant de se relever pour la deuxième fois, il vit alors son épée qui reposait aux pieds du petit Vivi. C'était le temps ou jamais. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à son adversaire végétal, le capitaine tenta de courir vers son arme qui devait se trouver à deux mètres de lui. Il avait une difficulté incroyable à seulement avancer en ligne droite et ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne reçoive une nouvelle charge tentaculaire.

Comme il s'y attendait, au moment où sa main se referma sur le pommeau de son épée de chevalerie, Steiner se fit prendre par le pied pour se faire soulever dans les airs. Cette fois, par contre, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber son arme, peu importe à quelle violence il pourra se faire envoyer contre les troncs d'arbres. Sans attendre, il se mit à marteler avec son épée le tentacule qui le retenait dans les airs. Il dut s'arrêter un instant lorsque son casque se fracassa contre un grand arbre, mais ne se laissa par arrêter pour autant. C'est après quelques secondes que le tentacule se rompit enfin. Un grand cri se fit entendre jusque dans le cœur de la forêt. Le monstre souffrait énormément.

Steiner, quant à lui, tomba lourdement sur le rocher. À la grande souffrance du capitaine, son genou droit avait encaissé entièrement l'impact. Dans une grande peine, il tenta de se relever, mais peine perdue, la douleur était beaucoup trop intense. Incapable de se relever, il défia du regard son adversaire qui remuait de douleur due à son amputation, un liquide noir sortait du tentacule sectionné. Il était pourtant évident que le combat était perdu pour Steiner. Il était à présent dans l'incapacité de se battre et son adversaire avait toujours son autre tentacule prêt à attaquer.

Comme il s'y attendait, après une minute de cris de douleurs, le monstre se ressaisit et relança l'attaque avec son tentacule gauche cette fois-ci. À ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Le tentacule qui allait l'attraper prit soudainement feu et recula brutalement sans avoir touché au capitaine. Le cri qui s'en suivit était au moins trois fois supérieur au précédent. Se bouchant le mieux possible les oreilles, Steiner admira le monstre qui souffrait de plus bel. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Vivi, à côté de lui, une sorte de bâton pointé vers leur adversaire. C'était lui qui avait envoyé une boule de feu directement sur le tentacule. Ce petit bonhomme semblait avoir plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait. Le feu commençait tranquillement à atteindre le corps principal du monstre végétal.

_Mais... la princesse... elle va brûler aussi!_

Alors que le capitaine et le petit garçon regardaient le spectacle malheureux, le monstre se mit à avancer. Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

- Allez-vous-en! Allez vous mettre en sécurité! Dit alors Steiner au petit garçon.

Mais Vivi ne fit rien. Il était beaucoup trop effrayé par ce monstre enflammé qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Rendu à plus d'un mètre d'eux, le monstre cracha alors un gaz nauséabond d'une couleur verdâtre. Les deux combattants le reçurent directement au visage. En sentant l'horrible odeur dégagée, Vivi tomba sur les genoux aux côtés de Steiner. Avant de perdre connaissance, ils eurent tout juste le temps de voir le monstre qui n'était plus en proie des flammes s'enfuir dans le feuillage des arbres.


End file.
